Twice A Half Blood
by Leanora
Summary: Aquila Lestrange. Daughter to Bellatrix Lestrange...and Hades, Lord of the Dead. Unknown to the Wizarding World with the exception of her best friend...who just happens to be the great Harry Potter. Life is weird.But weird is normal...for Aquila at least
1. Prologue

_**I unfortunately do not own the world of Harry Potter. That honor belongs to J. K. Rowling.**_

_**This is my sixth fan-fic. Hope you like it! (And if you haven't figured out by now, reviews are appreciated!)**_

**_I am writing 5 other fan-fics at this time as well. If you could please check out my profile and check them out, I would greatly appreciate that. Thanks! :)_**

Okay, so thanks to everyone for bearing with me! Here's the Prologue for Twice A Half-Blood: Take 2! And Action!

**Prologue:**

Aquila Lestrange was many things.

She was the Daughter of mass murder and mistress of torture Bellatrix Lestrange.

She was the niece of Andromeda and Ted Tonks, Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy, and Rabastan Lestrange.

She was the cousin of Nymphadora Tonks, Draco Malfoy, and Sirius Black among others in the wizarding world.

And…a half – blood. Something no one expected…or new. At least in the Wizarding World.

She was also a half – blood in another sense, for Aquila Lestrange…was a demi – god. Her father was Hades, Lord of the Dead.

This made her have a whole new set of relatives, including a half-brother: Nico di Angelo, and a half-sister, (his full sister) Bianca di Angelo.

Aquila was the spitting image of her mother, save for her eyes. Her eyes were a dark violet-red, but often appeared black.

She was unknown in the Wizarding World, save two exceptions. Her mother and her best friend...who just happened to be none other than Harry Potter.

The two had met when Aquila had wandered away from the orphanage she lived at, and down the street, stopping in front of Number 4, Private Drive. Harry had happened to be outside. She defended him against his abnormally large cousin. That was all it took. And even when Harry went away to Hogwarts, the two still remained fast friends. He taught her about the Wizarding World, (Aquila _did_ own a wand, but she rarely used it,) and she in turn taught him about the supposed mythological world. But mostly, they just caught up each time and talked.

Harry had just started his fourth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and Aquila was helping to sort of the mess back in the Greek world, since a war was brewing heavily. And as of that moment, it depended on her turning sixteen. That was in two years. So not that much was happening. But when it did, she would be ready. But until then, she was perfectly content with living life in the shadows, (literally and figuratively - as she spent most of her time in the Underworld) and being the best friend of the boy-who-lived.

___Thank you for sticking with me during the switch! I really appreciate your imput!_

_**Thanks to all who are reading, and liking it. If you have any suggestions, questions, or comments, please feel free to review/private message me. Also, if you have any ideas at all, or would like to see something happen, let me know, and I'll consider putting them into a chapter. Thanks! ~ Leanora**_


	2. An Urgent Letter

**_I unfortunately do not own the world of Harry Potter. That honor belongs to J. K. Rowling. I also unfortunately do not own the world of Percy Jackson and the Olympians. That honor belongs to Rick Riordan._**

**_I just want to say a quick thanks to Jokegirl, dancergirl7, twilight1235, FlyingNargles, Meneldur, Shadow of a Life, TripleEclipse StormSaviour, Blue Bananana, grahamcracker-xx, cullens-little-sis, MoonRiderXXX, Melt your Heart, Princess Of Souls, ADHD CrazyDayDreamer, and Vampqueen27.  
_**

**_This is my sixth fan-fic. Hope you like it! (And if you haven't figured out by now, reviews are appreciated!)_**

**_I am writing 5 other fan-fics at this time as well. If you could please check out my profile and check them out, I would greatly appreciate that. Thanks! :)_**

**Chapter 1:**

**An Urgent Letter**

Currently Aquila Lestrange was deep in the Underworld, watching as her half-brother practiced his rock-moving capabilities. It was then that she saw a spot of white in the distance. As it moved closer, she recognized it to be Hedwig, Harry's snowy owl. She smiled as she removed the letter from the owl's foot. But that smile faded as she read what the letter said.

_Aquila - _

_This year at Hogwarts the Triwizard Tournemtn is happening. But they've made it so that only of-age wizards and witches can enter. However, for some reason my name was entered, (I _swear_I didn't enter myself!) and now I'm the fourth contestant. (And there's no backing out. Once the Goblet of Fire selects you, you have to compete.) What do you think is going on here? I mean, not much can really happen since we have both Dumbledore _and_an ex-auror as a DADA teacher this year. How are things going by you? Write back soon!_

_- Harry_

She shook her head. It was just like him to say what was happening, but not want her to worry. She sank back into a large seat, deep in thought.

"Aquila, is everything okay?" Nico asked. The witch's head shot up to see her brother staring at her, concern on his face.

"Yeah, Harry's just gotten into yet another tough spot. What else is knew?" she asked. Nico laughed a bit before turning back to the pile of black rock. Trouble _always_ seemed to follow that guy around. It was a wonder that he was still alive.

Meanwhile, Aquila removed a pen and a piece of paper from her bag and wrote a quick letter back to her friend.

_Harry -_

_Don't even _try_ and fool me into not worrying. I know you too well for that! _

_Something strange is going on. First Death Eaters and the Dark Mark at the Quidditch World Cup, now this? For some reason, I think they're connected. Be careful and on your guard at all times. Just because Dumbledore and an ex-auror are there doesn't mean that unusual things are going to stop happening! (Especially to you of all people!) _

_Things are the same here. Nothing is really happening._

_Again, be careful, be on your guard, and try not to get into (too) much trouble. (More than is absolutely necessary...[though why do I have the feeling that this last reminder is going to totally go in one ear and out the other with you?])_

_Good luck, Harry!_

_- Aquila_

She finished her letter and tied it to the leg on the impatient owl, who immediatly took off, eager to be out of the Underworld. Personally she knew that her friend didn't want any more trouble that this tournement was going to bring him. But the question was: how were others going to react to this? Would they listen to him, or would they go against him? What she did know was that this was going to be one _very _interesting year for him. And she would be there if he needed it. Just like she had always been.

Now the next question was: how the _hell_ was Harry going to get out of this one? (But of course he was Harry Potter...and so he would survive anything and everything...with some help of course!)

**Sorry the chapters are short! I'm working on that! Thanks for sticking with me! :)**

**_Thanks to all who are reading, and liking it. If you have any suggestions, questions, or comments, please feel free to review/private message me. Also, if you have any ideas at all, or would like to see something happen, let me know, and I'll consider putting them into a chapter. Thanks! ~ Leanora_**


	3. An Urgent Iris Message

**_I unfortunately do not own the world of Harry Potter. That honor belongs to J. K. Rowling. I also unfortunately do not own the world of Percy Jackson and the Olympians. That honor belongs to Rick Riordan._**

**_I just want to say a quick thanks to dancergirl7, Karou WindStalker, PrimiGrl, FlyingNargles, Princess Of Souls, TripleEclipse StormSaviour, and Melt your Heart.  
_**

**_This is my sixth fan-fic. Hope you like it! (And if you haven't figured out by now, reviews are appreciated!)_**

**_I am writing 5 other fan-fics at this time as well. If you could please check out my profile and check them out, I would greatly appreciate that. Thanks! :)_**

**Chapter 2:**

**An Urgent Iris Message**

One clear December evening found Aquila Lestrange wandering aimlessly in the woods of Camp Half-Blood. Though the forest was filled with many creatures, Aquila managed to stay far away from them. Instead she choose to go into a secluded opening with the forest that the young witch had made her own, enchantments included. as she entered "her room", she felt a slight sense of relief wash over her.

Suddenly, she heard a faint noise behind her, and she whipped around, hand on the hilt of her sword. But it was not danger that she found. Rather, an iris-message was appearing in front of her, shinging and shimmering. There was a faint "tinkling" sound to it, like bells. The image sharpened to reveal her best friend. The girl relaxed her stance and grinned as the boy spoke.

"Hi Aquila!" he said.

"Hey Harry! What's up?" she asked. For some reason, he shifted his weight, looking uncomfortable. Aquila's grin vanished, and was replaced by a concerned expression.

"Harry, what's wrong?"

"Well, okay, so you know how the Tri–Wizard Tournament is going on?"

"Yeah, and you're the fourth champion somehow. So what about it?" Aquila replied, unsure of where her friend was going with this.

"Well, it's traditional that a ball be held around Christmas time. And I…" Aquila's eyes widened, and she quickly cut him off.

"No! Na-uh, no way! So not happening!" she said, before taking a pause to calm down and re-explain herself.

"Harry, you know I'd do just about anything I could to help you out. I'll fight with you no problem. But this? What part of _Hades' daughter_ _don't_ you understand?"

"Please? I need someone to go with, and I specifically asked Dumbledore if I could bring someone from the outside. He said yes so long as she was a witch, which you are." He explained.

The demi-god girl sighed, and was about to reply when a loud buzzing filled her ears, her head began to hurt, and a glaze swept over her eyes. She winced.

"Aquila what happened? Is everything okay?" she heard Harry asked, his voice full of worry. But she just turned her head away, trying to calm down and stop the tears from coming both from pain and from sorrow. She took a deep breath to clear her head before she turned back to face her friend, whose face was filled with apprehension.

"Yes Harry. I'll go with you to this ball thingy at your school." She said, conceding to her friend's plea. Relief washed over the Potter boy.

"Thank you so much Aquila" he said, the relief he felt clear in his voice.

"Mh – hmm. Yeah. But you owe me. You owe me big time. I don't care that you're Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, all that crap. You _so_ owe me for this one." She said. Harry just laughed, and she glared at him for a moment.

"Silena's going to have a field day with this." she muttered grumpily.

"Alright, I have to go before someone notices I'm gone. But I _will_ see you for the Yule Ball?"

"Yes, Harry. I'll be there." She replied exasperated. The image flickered, before going out completely. She groaned, and sat down, her head in her hands. _What had she just gotten herself into?_

At that moment, from directly in front of her, there was a rustling of the bushes and through a gap between the trees stepped her Nico di Angelo, looking shocked and confused. Aquila got up from her seat and went over to her half-brother, pulling him close to her. Though surprised, he welcomed the embrace.

"I'm sorry, Nico. I am so sorry." She said quietly.

Death was rough. And unfortunately, life was a whole lot worse. Lovely.

**Sorry the chapters are short! I'm working on that! Thanks for sticking with me! :)**

**_Thanks to all who are reading, and liking it. If you have any suggestions, questions, or comments, please feel free to review/private message me. Also, if you have any ideas at all, or would like to see something happen, let me know, and I'll consider putting them into a chapter. Thanks! ~ Leanora_**


	4. The Yule Ball

**_I unfortunately do not own the world of Harry Potter. That honor belongs to J. K. Rowling. I also unfortunately do not own the world of Percy Jackson and the Olympians. That honor belongs to Rick Riordan._**

**_I just want to say a quick thanks to Spontaneous. Combustion99, dancergirl7, Ninjadude853, Ray W. Johnson, artimisgirl101, Thaliran, ThatGirlWhoLikesBooks, Lu-oka-na-mi and EvilVampireDucky._**

**_This is my sixth fan-fic. Hope you like it! (And if you haven't figured out by now, reviews are appreciated!)_**

**_I am writing 5 other fan-fics at this time as well. If you could please check out my profile and check them out, I would greatly appreciate that. Thanks! :)_**

**Chapter 3:**

**The Yule Ball**

Harry Potter paced up and down a hallway just off the main entrance to the Great Hall. This was where Aquila had told him to meet her.

"Aquila, where are you?" he muttered urgently under his breath.

"I'm right here," a familiar voice called out from around the corner.

"Finally! Now come on, we have to go!" Harry said.

"Fine." she said, before making herself known. Her black hair was up in a bun with tendrils hanging around it, so it looked like a rose. (Luckily for her, she looked less like her mother when her hair was up, then when it was down.) She wore a hot pink dress with beads over the tight bodice, and then again around the edge of the wide skirt. She wore a silver necklace, and pink heals. She even had make-up on. Harry just stared, before breaking out in laughter at the scowl on her face.

"Silena went over-board on this. Do you know how long she made me sit in her cabin for? Four and a half hours, Harry! Four and a half friggin' hours! I could've gotten ready in a half an hour!"

"Come on, we have to go outside the Great Hall." Harry said, trying (and failing) to stop laughing.

"Stop laughing, Harry! You of all people should know that Aquila Lestrange does _not_, under _any_ circumstance, do pink or frilly, let alone together," she said, taking out her wand. She tapped her dress, and instantly it became a dark purple dress. The frills went away. This new dress came in at the waist, before going out slightly to the sides in three layers. It was simply adorned with gold trimming, and little gold beads on the folds of the layers. Her shoes were now gold as well.

"Better, I guess," she said, her voice still holding the disguest she felt for having to be so dressed up. She quickly stowed her wand in the side of her shoe, before straighting out her dress, and glaring at her friend once.

"Fine, let's get this over with," she said, and the two friends made their way to stand in front of the large doors.

"Just to let you know, we start off the dancing." Harry whispered to her, suddenly nervous.

"Wonderful," Aquila replied sarcastically.

"Because I simply _love_ dancing." she finished, rolling her eyes. Harry stifled a laugh at her remark, but became quite serious as the doors opened, and they walked onto the dance floor. She heard the whispers quite well, but chose to ignore them as she faced Harry.

"Just look at me, and hopefully I won't fall and drag you down with me. Or vice versa." she said, causing him to smile ever so slightly, as nervous as he was. After one dance, (in which both successfully managed not to trip...somehow), they quickly made their way over to one of the tables, where a friend of Harry's was already seated.

"Hey mate!" the red-head said.

"Hey. Ron, this is Aquila, a long-time friend of mine. Aquila, this is Ron Weasley." Harry said, purposely leaving out her last name.

"Nice to meet you." Ron said, holding out his hand to the now smirking girl.

"So _you're _Ron Weasley. Nice to finally meet you in person." she said.

"Harry's said _quite_ a lot about your adventures with ... Hermione is it?"

"Yes. She's...somewhere." Harry said, trying to direct the conversation away from his female friend as Ron started to look sour again. Aquila promplty sat down next to her raven-haired friend.

"Stupid shoes," she muttered.

"Never again, Harry. _Ever_. No more dances for me." she said, pointing a finger at Harry.

"Okay, okay, no more dances, I promise." Harry said laughing, putting up his hands in a defensive position. After a moment of silence, he said.

"You're about ready to go yell at Silena, aren't you?" he asked.

"Yup! Torture, that's what this is. And she's actually a nice person. I'm just never going to her for this type of help again." Aquila said.

"Yeah, well if looks could kill, I'm pretty sure we'd all be dead right now," the Potter boy replied.

"You _do _realize the irony of that statement, don't you?" Aquila replied. Harry nodded, before leaning back in his seat.

Ron just watched the two, amazed. Harry had never mentioned this Aquila girl, but from the sounds of it, they were pretty close. And he wondered just what else Harry was hiding from him...but no, Harry wouldn't do that! Not to him at least...

"So why don't you go to Hogwarts?" he asked his mate's friend.

"Other...abilities of mine got in the way. Plus, I really don't think Hogwarts is right for me." she said, at first struggling to find the right word, then shrugging at the last statement.

_Okay, she's definitely hiding something...but what?_ Ron thought.

Just then, the song ended, and a girl in a floaty dress came over to greet them. She was a bit pink in the face from dancing.

"Hi," said Harry. Ron didn't say anything, instead just crossing his arms over his chest.

"Hermione, this is Aquila. Aquila, Hermione Granger," Harry said, once more introducing one of his friends to another.

"Nice to meet you," she said.

"You too. I like your dress. It looks good." Aquila replied in all honesty. She did look good, and though she would personally never wear the periwinkle dress, it was still very pretty. As she spoke, she shot a look at Ron. Now, she was by no means good at the whole romance thing, but she was fairly sure that Ron had just a bit of a crush on Hermione, and from the way the brown-haired girl beamed, it was most likely reciprocated, though the two didn't know it.

"They like each other, don't they?" she whispered to Harry. He just nodded.

"It's hot, isn't it?" said Hermione, fanning herself with her hand. "Viktor's just gone to get some drinks."

Ron gave her a withering look. "Viktor?" he said. "Hasn't he asked you to call him Vicky yet?"

Hermione looked at him in surprise. "What's up with you?" she said.

"If you don't know," said Ron scathingly, "I'm not going to tell you."

Hermione stared at him, then at Harry, who shrugged.

"Ron, what -?"

"He's from Durmstrang!" spat Ron. "He's competing against Harry! Against Hogwarts! You - you're -" Ron was obviously casting around for words strong enough to describe Hermione's crime, "fraternizing with the enemy, that's what you're doing!" As Hermione's jaw dropped open, Aquila tried to intercede.

"Ron, if I may, I highly doubt Hermione would do such a thing. She's here as his date, and that's it. Besides," she said slyly, "if you have such a problem with her coming with another guy, then maybe _you_should ask her next time." Ron and Hermione's cheeks reddened, but otherwise had very different reactions. Ron simply glared at her, while Hermione gave her an appreciative look, before speaking herself.

"Don't be so stupid!" she said after a moment. "The enemy! Honestly - who was the one who was all excited when they saw him arrive? Who was the one who wanted his autograph? Who's got a model of him up in their dormitory?"

"Seriously?" she asked Harry quietly, trying not to laugh. Harry only nodded, keeping his eyes solely on his bickering friends.

Ron chose to ignore this. "I s'pose he asked you to come with him while you were both in the library?"

"Yes, he did," said Hermione, the pink patches on her cheeks glowing more brightly. "So what?"

"What happened - trying to get him to join spew, were you?"

"What's spew?" Aquila whispered to Harry, who just waved his hand in an, _I'll tell you later_ way.

"No, I wasn't! If you really want to know, he - he said he'd been coming up to the library every day to try and talk to me, but he hadn't been able to pluck up the courage!"

Hermione said this very quickly, and blushed so deeply that her cheeks were now as dark as another girl's robes.

"Yeah, well - that's his story," said Ron nastily.

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Obvious, isn't it? He's Karkaroff's student, isn't he? He knows who you hang around with… He's just trying to get closer to Harry - get inside information on him - or get near enough to jinx him -"

Hermione looked as though Ron had slapped her. When she spoke, her voice quivered.

"For your information, he hasn't asked me one single thing about Harry, not one -"

Ron changed tack at the speed of light.

"Then he's hoping you'll help him find out what his egg means! I suppose you've been putting your heads together during those cozy little library sessions -" (At this, Aquila wanted to say something...or rather, slap Ron in the face, but she highly doubted that was a wise course of action...or that Harry would approve if she created such a scene.)

"I'd never help him work out that egg!" said Hermione, looking outraged. "Never. How could you say something like that - I want Harry to win the tournament. Harry knows that, don't you, Harry?"

"You've got a funny way of showing it," sneered Ron.

"This whole tournament's supposed to be about getting to know foreign wizards and making friends with them!" said Hermione hotly.

"No it isn't!" shouted Ron. "It's about winning!"

"No, it's not!" Aquila said ferociously, suddenly angry, causing all three Gryffindors to look at her, as well as several others surronding them, but she ignored them.

"Look, this tournament is about getting schools together so that you can become a united front. Dark times are coming, I _know_ it. So will both of you, _especially _you Ron, stop bickering for one instant! You need to be able to work together, or no one else will. How come I've seen the most unlikely of people become a team, and yet you two, whom are _already _part of a team, can't pull it together and see one another's point of view. _Especially _when one is distinctly right. Grow up!" she said, glaring at Ron at the end, before leaning back in her seat, leaving three people just staring at her.

"Ron," said Harry quietly, daring to break the silence. "I haven't got a problem with Hermione coming with Krum -"

But Ron seemed not to have heard a word Aquila or Harry had said, for he went on making accusations, which ended in Hermione storming away. Both boys were silent for a moment, before Harry turned to Aquila.

"What did you mean when you said that you know dark times are coming?" he asked.

"Harry, death eaters at the World Cup? Your name in the Goblet of Fire? These aren't accidents. Meanwhile, ... never mind." she said quickly.

"Meanwhile _what, _Aquila?"

Pausing for a deep breath, she sighed, and then said quietly,

"Harry, the night you messaged me, Bianca died. Nico doesn't yet realize it because he doesn't know what to look out for. But things are stirring in the ... at my home." she amended carefully. But luckily, Harry still got the message.

"I'm sorry," he said, though he knew it wouldn't really help. She nodded gratefully before continuing, this time staring straight at Ron.

"You need to be careful, and have every single person on your side." she said, her voice strong.

"I've seen the most unlikely people become allies recently." she said. At Harry's quizzical look, she said,

"Clarisse, and Silena."

"Look, the point is, you have to be prepared, because chances are, no one else is. I'll keep my out for anything unusual. Harry, keep me informed." she said, standing up, which surprised both boys.

"You're not leaving, are you?" Ron asked.

"Yes," she replied cooly. "I am. And you would do well to take what I said seriously." she said before turning to her long time friend, who stood up, and the two embraced.

"Good luck, Harry. And be safe...er."

"Bye Aquila." he said. She waved, and started walking out the door. Harry sat back down and just stared after her. If what she said was right, they were going to be in for some very rough times soon. But, if all went well, hopefully he would have many people to stand by him, including the Weasleys, Hermione, maybe Neville, ... and of course, how could he forget Aquila? Aquila Lestrange. What an interesting team.

**Anything you recognize is from _Harry Potter _or _Percy Jackson._**

**_Thanks to all who are reading, and liking it. If you have any suggestions, questions, or comments, please feel free to review/private message me. Also, if you have any ideas at all, or would like to see something happen, let me know, and I'll consider putting them into a chapter. Thanks! ~ Leanora_**


	5. A Dreadful Feeling

**_I unfortunately do not own the world of Harry Potter. That honor belongs to J. K. Rowling. I also unfortunately do not own the world of Percy Jackson and the Olympians. That honor belongs to Rick Riordan._**

**_I just want to say a quick thanks to EmmettAndAliceCullenRule2, dancergirl7, EvilVampireDucky, Seth O. Blade., The Demon of Wrath, Lupin and Tonks Forever, HarbringerLady, insanephsyco, Skylan D. Watter, saturdayfanbast, Melt your Heart, KSVamp, The Demon of Wrath, Ellibellie, ShiningStarLily97, SilverMoon100, tkdprincess96, Sololight, Biisaiyowaq, Marie1000, Thecla, and LupusMalfoy._**

**_This is my sixth fan-fic. Hope you like it! (And if you haven't figured out by now, reviews are appreciated!) _**

**_I am writing 5 other fan-fics at this time as well. If you could please check out my profile and check them out, I would greatly appreciate that. Thanks! :)_**

**Chapter 4:**

**A Dreadful Feeling**

Aquila was once again lounging in the Underworld, this time near the entrance, when suddenly, a new sprit rushed passed her. And, being able to see the spirits, she picked out the details as her head started to hurt, and a buzzing sound sprung up in her ears. The spirit passing through to the lines to be judged was a young boy with blond hair. He was dressed in yellow and black. And for some reason, he looked vaguely familiar.

As Aquila's head and ears cleared, she realized why he looked familiar. It was because he was one of the champions! She groaned. If he was dead, that she was almost positive that Harry was in trouble at the moment. The only problem was, she couldn't go help him because she had no idea where he was.

She sat down, sighing. And just when she thought that enough had happened that evening, another spirit, a partial one this time, sped past her. But the odd thing was, it was speeding _out_ of the Underworld. Confused, she stared after the dark spirit, and a feeling of dread came over her as she realized that whatever had just happened, was not good at all.

Miles away, at Camp Half-Blood, Grover's senses suddenly perked up. He felt a strong wave of half-blood aura, and could smell a powerful stench of death and power overcoming him, though he couldn't tell where it was coming from. He raced across the field to alert Chiron and Mr. D. A knew half-blood of the big three had randomly appeared, strangly enough. Another child of Hades. And from the feeling he was getting from the slowly fading aura, he was sure that this new development wasn't necessarily a good thing.

The next move, the three agreed, would be, not to alert the newly discovered half-blood, (whom they still had to track down) but to alert Aquila. Maybe she could provide some light on the matter.

But whatever had just happened, Grover (hoped he) was prepared for anything, because at that moment, shivering from the coldness and harshness of the blast he had just felt, he feared the worst.

**I AM SOOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! I promise you, this story will be finished, and I won't abandon it. Thanks for sticking with me!**

**Yes, I do realize that this is a short chapter, but it's very important all the same.**

**Anything you recognize is from _Harry Potter _or _Percy Jackson._**

**_Thanks to all who are reading, and liking it. If you have any suggestions, questions, or comments, please feel free to review/private message me. Also, if you have any ideas at all, or would like to see something happen, let me know, and I'll consider putting them into a chapter. Thanks! ~ Leanora_**


	6. Warning the HalfBloods

**_I unfortunately do not own the world of Harry Potter. That honor belongs to J. K. Rowling. I also unfortunately do not own the world of Percy Jackson and the Olympians. That honor belongs to Rick Riordan._**

**_I just want to say a quick thanks to buffy black, JJ Rust, bookworm182, Kagome Echizen Fan, Sweetcars12, bellastrange51, twilighticefox, DarkRiddlesDestiny, npotter3333, namikaze natsumi-hime, and destinysings._**

**_This is my sixth fan-fic. Hope you like it! (And if you haven't figured out by now, reviews are appreciated!) _**

**_I am writing 5 other fan-fics at this time as well. If you could please check out my profile and check them out, I would greatly appreciate that. Thanks! :)_**

**Chapter 5:**

**Warning the Half-Bloods**

Grover Underwood stood outside the Big House with Mr. D. and Chiron.

"Well? Are you going to tell her already?" the god of wine asked lazily.

"S –Sir, I don't think – " the satyr stuttered.

"Grover, the sooner Aquila knows, the sooner we can determine what we're up against," Chiron said.

Grover nodded, before leaving the two men alone. Gulping, he fished out a golden drachma, and threw it at the rainbow forming at the edge of the lake, saying as he did so,

"O Iris, goddess of the rainbow, except my offering. Show me Aquila in the Underworld!"

The image shimmered, before clearing to show the dark-haired girl.

"Aquila!" he called out, grabbing her attention.

"Grover! What's go – What happened?" she questioned, growing serious at his expression.

"Earlier tonight, I sensed a disturbance. A large amount of aura suddenly drifted towards me. It's as if a half-blood has suddenly appeared at random. And, if I'm not mistaken, I think he's a son of Hades." Grover started to explain. Aquila nodded solemnly.

"Also earlier tonight, minutes after I saw a spirit enter the Underworld, I saw a partial spirit, a dark figure, exit the Underworld. And since the person who had just died I recognized from Harry's school, I think it might have something to do with him."

"But how would we find out? I mean, all I can figure out is that whatever happened isn't good." Grover said.

"Well, I can message him, or – " Aquila started, but stopped as a speckled spot in the distance grew closer. Without landing, the bird dropped by her feet _The Daily Prophet_.

"Aquila! What's – "

"Grover, I'm coming up to camp. Just give me a second." She said, and he nodded, before waving his hand over the image, and fading from sight.

Aquila waved her hand behind her, and the rocks formed a chair. Sitting down in it, she quickly read the front page of the wizarding newspaper.

_Death at the Triwizard Cup forces Harry Potter to lie!_

_Sadly, in the final event of the Triwizard Tournament, Cedric Diggory, the original Hogwarts Champion, died. Harry Potter, the fourth champion in the tournament, says he witnessed the murder of the boy. But what's more is that The-Boy-Who-Lived is claiming that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is back! Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts, is backing up this young boy's claims. But Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, is denying this, instead saying, "it is a totally prosperous idea to think that You-Know-Who is really back. He's been gone for fourteen years. Why would he suddenly reappear now?"_

_Rumor has it that Harry Potter simply wants attention, as has been written in many articles by famed writer Rita Skeeter. Could this simply be another desperate attempt to gain fame and attention? Perhaps Mr. Potter isn't the same boy we all thought he was._

Aquila read this article in silence, but by the end of it, she was fuming. Harry wouldn't lie! (Well, he did occasionally, but not about something this important!)

Wait, then if he's claiming that Voldemort's back then…her eyes widened. Then Lord Voldemort was indeed a half-blood. Just not in the way they thought. She groaned. Because if what both Harry and Grover were saying was right…then that meant that she had a "new" half-brother. Lovely. (Though how he had survived past the age of sixteen was a wonder to her.)

Still fuming, she quickly stood up, and walked straight, disappearing into the shadows of the Underworld, where she emerged in the shadows in the forest of Camp Half-Blood. Steadying herself against a tree, and taking a few deep breaths to get rid of the dizziness, she started walking, eyes cold, jaw set, towards the Big House. She had some explaining to do.

As she made her way across Camp Half-Blood, people stopped and stared at her, all the while making sure they were clear of her path, because she looked downright mad. A half-blood, (particularly a child of the Big Three) was very dangerous as is, let alone when angry.

"Finally decided to join us up in the land of the living, have you?" Dionysus asked mockingly, and it took all of her willpower not to do anything to the god.

"Yes sir, I have. Because I have information that I think you'll want to hear." She replied.

"Ah! Good, we thought you might," Chiron said, coming up behind her.

"Why don't we go gather around the fire, and you can tell us what you know," he said, before calling all campers present to gather around the fire pit so that the young witch could tell them what she knew.

"Last night, Grover felt a disturbance, and Aquila saw one herself. She investigated more into it, and can know tell us what we need to know in order to help prepare ourselves against this mysterious force." Chiron said once everyone had gathered, before motioning for her to stand up and start speaking. Taking a deep breath, she stood, eyes hard, and spoke, her voice clear, attracting everyone's attention.

"Fourteen years ago, the Wizarding World was in a major war. It suddenly came to a halt when Tom Marvolo Riddle, or, as he is better know, Lord Voldemort went to kill a family, namely a baby boy who posed a threat to him. Though the parents defending the child didn't survive, when he tried to kill the baby boy, the spell backfired, causing him to break apart.

For the past four years, various attempts on the same boy's life have been made. Then finally, last night, due to some powerful magic, Lord Voldemort arose again. He – "

"No offense, but how is this all relevant to us?" Clarrise asked loudly. Aquila glared at her.

"You'll see. Now, when he arose, he called back all of his old followers, called Death Eaters. My mother was one of his most devoted servants, as they really were, but luckily for all of us, she is still locked up in Azkaban, the Wizard Prison.

Now to answer Clarrise's question. The disturbance both Grover and I were witness to was at approximately the same time that Lord Voldemort arose, leading to only once concluding factor. He is a half-blood, a son of Hades, if we're not mistaken."

"So it's your problem then!" the daughter of Ares called out.

"No, it's _all_ our problem. Riddle is a mass murderer. And I'm sure you've all met my friend Harry Potter one time or another, correct?"

There was a general murmur of consent.

"Well, he is the boy whom I've been talking about. I'm going to talk to him later tonight, and see what other information I can gain. But do not take Riddle lightly. To put it simply, he is the Kronos of our world. The two are bad enough separate. Should Riddle find out how much power he has exactly, it would be very bad. And for the two to join up, even worse. So be on your guard. Any questions, find me." She said, finishing up, and sitting back down.

"Thank you Aquila, for enlightening us on what we're up against." Chiron said, and she nodded once. Luckily, he dismissed them five minutes later. She hurried off to the Big House, where she opened the faucet, and let the water flow, creating a rainbow, into which she proceeded to go through the same process Grover had gone through earlier, only saying her friend's name instead.

"Harry!" she whispered urgently. He turned, surprised to see her there.

"Aquila? What's going on?"

"Harry, where can I come to talk to you? It's urgent." She said hurriedly. He thought for a moment, before replying just as quietly,

"The Gryffindor Common Room, eleven-thirty."

"I'll be there," she said, before waving her hand through the image. She sighed. What was she going to do in the mean time? And why did she always have to carry the bad news?

Meanwhile, Harry stared at the disappearing image of his friend, confused. He had just watched someone die. What could possibly be worse than that? Because from the urgency of her message, he was sure that nothing good had happened.

At exactly eleven-thirty, Aquila Lestrange entered the Gryffindor Common Room, and after steadying herself, she looked up to find Harry Potter staring at her, concerned.

"How are you?" Aquila asked. He stiffened, before looking away.

"Fine," he replied.

"_No_, you're _not_, Harry. I know you saw someone die. And I know that you're blaming yourself for it." She said softly, coming up behind her friend, and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Because he wouldn't have died if it weren't for me," he replied.

"Harry, look at me," she said, taking a seat across from him.

"Sometimes these things are unavoidable. You didn't know what would happen when…"

"…when I touched the Goblet?" Harry supplied.

"Yeah, that. But you need to realize that in war, people die. And though I know for a fact that you're going to blame yourself, you need to let it go, because people are always going to stand up for what they believe in. And if it'll make you feel better, I'll take you into the Underworld one day, and you can see him again, 'k?" she said, and he just nodded.

"Wait, how did you find out that Voldemort returned?" Harry asked.

"The Daily Prophet." she replied. Though puzzled, he asked his next question.

"Now what's the real reason you're here?" he asked.

"Harry, when Voldemort returned, both Grover and I were witness to a disturbance. Riddle's a half-blood, Harry." She said. Her friend paled at this information.

"He doesn't know yet, but you need to know. And one guess who's kid he is," she continued, and if possible, the Potter boy paled even more, almost looking sick.

"Your father," he whispered.

"Lovely family I've got, right? It just keeps getting better and better," she said sarcastically, but Harry still detected the underlying disgust in her voice all the same.

"So that makes Voldemort – "

" – my half-brother, yes." Aquila finished for him. Harry shuddered at the thought. How someone light Voldemort or Bellatrix could be related to her, he didn't know. Sure, she had the same kind of fierceness and harness in her, but while they used it for evil, she used it to protect those she really cared about. But being around death all the time, and alone on her own for almost her entire life had made her have a certain 'dark' look, but as he knew all too well, that was just how she was, but it didn't mean she did care. it simply meant she was more guarded then most people. (And having met Nico di Angelo once, {her other half-brother} he knew that it might just be a family thing.) He sighed, turning his attention back to the conversation.

"I – "

"Harry?" a voice called, and he looked frantically at his friend, who had immediately stopped speaking, and was now staring atthe staircase, as if daring someone to come down right now.

"Keep in touch," he whispered. She nodded turning back to him. She then proceded to get up and embraced him once, whispering in his ear as she did so,

"You too. And stop feeling so guilty!" and managed to disappear once more into the shadows just as Neville Longbottom came down the stairs.

"You alright Harry?" he asked.

"Fine, Neville. Thanks." The boy nodded uncertainly, casting a nervous look around the common room, before going back upstairs.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. That had been too close. He wasn't sure what Neville's reaction would be if he ever met Aquila, but he knew it wouldn't be pretty. Staring into the fire, he mulled over his friend's words, and wondered what this new found information would mean for his future.

**I AM SOOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! I promise you, this story will be finished, and I won't abandon it. Thanks for sticking with me!**

**Anything you recognize is from _Harry Potter _or _Percy Jackson._**

**_Thanks to all who are reading, and liking it. If you have any suggestions, questions, or comments, please feel free to review/private message me. Also, if you have any ideas at all, or would like to see something happen, let me know, and I'll consider putting them into a chapter. Thanks! ~ Leanora_**


	7. Nico's Rage Begins

**_I unfortunately do not own the world of Harry Potter. That honor belongs to J. K. Rowling. I also unfortunately do not own the world of Percy Jackson and the Olympians. That honor belongs to Rick Riordan._**

**_I just want to say a quick thanks to dancergirl7, ohlivtree, Harpygirl24, Sololight, _****_Mistress of Magic22, Skylan D. Water, Warriorsqueen, ThatGirlWhoLikesBooks, Lu-oka-na-mi, yoawsomeangel, Lrose000, PrettyGirl5894, freerice, tmjay10, catlover123456789, YukiKyo, Macey247, Lozzien Lavender, greendolphin389, tzmisce, and _****_panneler-san._**

**_This is my sixth fan-fic. Hope you like it! (And if you haven't figured out by now, reviews are appreciated!) _**

**_I am writing 5 other fan-fics at this time as well. If you could please check out my profile and check them out, I would greatly appreciate that. Thanks! :)_**

**Chapter 6:**

**Nico's Rage Begins**

"You knew! You knew and you didn't tell me!" an angry voice said, breaking Aquila from her thoughts. She looked up to see Nico di Angelo walking toward her in rage.

"Nico, what's going on? What are you talking about?"

"You knew! You knew who my father was…is. And you knew that Bianca was dead. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Nico, just calm down. I – I wasn't sure if you'd be able to hand either piece of information." She said calmly, slowly getting up and walking towards the boy.

"What! That's – "

"Nico, listen to me. Do you remember the signs of someone dying?"

"I – I remember I felt dizzy, and a buzzing sound filled my ears. A massive headache started. But within a minute, it was all gone."

Aquila nodded.

"Good. So you see, in all reality, you knew all along."

"Then why couldn't I save her?" he asked, and Aquila could see that her (half-) brother was devastated.

"Because sometimes death happens for a reason. And sometimes people make sacrifices to save others. Bianca died honorably, and she will be remembered." She said quietly, (and a bit uncomfortably. The Lestrange girl was not used to being so heart-felt, even when with people she cared about...though lately that number seemed to be gradually rising - odd.)

"Then Percy should have gone instead."

"Nico – "

"He _promised_. He promised to keep her safe. And he lied." Nico said, his anger coming back at him as he shrugged her off, and stalked away, disappearing into the shadows.

Aquila sighed, and waved her hand, making a chair of black rocks rise up from the ground. Head in hand, she pondered over what might happen now.

Nico might (and most likely would) go and try to contact Bianca. But as Aquila knew very well, a ghost, even if summoned, would only appear if they wanted to. And, even in the short time she had known the di Angelo girl, Aquila knew that the younger girl wouldn't want her brother to be angry and grieving like this…and so she wouldn't readily show herself – which, if she was right, would only push Nico's buttons further, and make him turn against everyone, secluding himself...not that Aquila could blame him. _It must be a family thing - to like to be by one's self._

But she was right...Nico was to young (sort of...if you went by the age he had stayed all those years) to handle this stuff. He was too immature. And now he carried a few burdens, and she _knew_ this was going to be hard for him. But that's what being a half-blood was all about. Coping, and adapting. _Especially_ when you were a child of Hades.

But one thing was certain. Nico couldn't be angry at Percy, not if they intended to win the war. _Especially _since…since it was one of them in the prophecy and not her.

Sighing again, she tried to push away the guilt that was clawing at her. She had yet to tell Harry this piece of information…she couldn't risk hurting him.

And now…everything was being torn apart just as wars were starting to brew heavily. Personally, she gave it another year or so until major shifts started happening in the 'mythological' world, and maybe a year and a half to two years for the Wizarding World…that being said, she was just guessing. But if this was true, well, she feared that her spirit might not be enough to help Harry out through his war...their war.

She could only hope that she was wrong…and that Voldemort would stay in the dark about his true identity.

Why must it always be her family that starts all the major wars?

_Hey all! I've just joined the group Fanfictioners Against World Hunger. If you could all please go to freerice dot com, and earn some rice for my stories, (and then tell me how much you earned) that would be fantastic! Also, if you're interested in joining the group, or want more information, feel free to contact me or the founder of the group, Gryffindor777. Thanks again everyone!_

**Anything you recognize is from _Harry Potter _or _Percy Jackson._**

**_Thanks to all who are reading, and liking it. If you have any suggestions, questions, or comments, please feel free to review/private message me. Also, if you have any ideas at all, or would like to see something happen, let me know, and I'll consider putting them into a chapter. Thanks! ~ Leanora_**


	8. Just When It Couldn't Get Any Worse…

**_I unfortunately do not own the world of Harry Potter. That honor belongs to J. K. Rowling. I also unfortunately do not own the world of Percy Jackson and the Olympians. That honor belongs to Rick Riordan._**

**_I just want to say a quick thanks to kamikayze, Blue Bandana, PrimiGrl, Icy4aReason, Rinnala, _**_**dancergirl7**, **JeannaMaria7, HeartlessVampireGirl, and angelvan105.**_

**_This is my sixth fan-fic. Hope you like it! (And if you haven't figured out by now, reviews are appreciated!) _**

**_I am writing 5 other fan-fics at this time as well. If you could please check out my profile and check them out, I would greatly appreciate that. Thanks! :)_**

**Chapter 7:**

**Just When It Couldn't Get Any Worse…**

Aquila sighed, walking over and grabbing a cup of water, draining it in seconds, before returning to the center of her training circle, closing her eyes, and once more, began practicing molding the rocks of the Underworld, to her liking, and swinging her sword with such ferocity that it was as if she was fighting a real enemy. And in a way, she was – she was taking out all of her emotions, mostly her fear, on improving her fighting technique.

Just then, she sensed something appear behind her, so she whipped around, ready to fight if necessary. But luckily, it was not necessary. As Aquila stood up straight, sheathing her sword, she just stared at the ghost of Bianca di Angelo shimmering before her.

"Hello Aquila," the ghost girl said quietly.

"Bianca. Is everything alright?" she asked, worried about the other girl's expression.

"No. Nico, he – he wants revenge." She said, and Aquila noted the grave and sad notes in the younger girl's voice.

"For your death," she replied, and it wasn't so much a question as a statement. Bianca nodded.

"He's looking for a way to bring me back to see him. But I am refusing to show myself to him. Holding grudges can be deadly for a child of Hades," she continued, and the Lestrange girl nodded to show she understood.

"Please, Aquila. Talk to him. Find out if there's anything you can do to help him move on." The Hunter pleaded. Slowly, the witch nodded again.

"I will. But talking from experience, sometimes, it takes a lot longer to get over a death. _Especially_ if you believe it to be your fault. But I'll try Bianca. I promise," she replied, and her voice, usually void of emotion, held a note of sincerity in it.

"Thank you. I won't forget this," Bianca said, before vanishing, leaving her half-sister alone once more in the Underworld.

The teenager sighed, before sitting down, head in her hands. She knew, even though she had only actually met Nico about a year ago, that he was going to have a hard time letting go – maybe even a harder time than Harry. And that was saying something. _Why was it that it was always her who ended up comforting the guys in her life. Last time she checked, wasn't it supposed to be the other way around?_ No, because I've gotten used to hiding my emotions. She shook her head. _What am I going to do with them?_

And speaking of Harry, a white owl was flying towards her, carrying a letter from her friend at that very moment.

_Aquila – _

_Hopefully, things are going better by you then they are here._

_The Ministry has infiltrated Hogwarts. We have a horrid official here to teach us "defense". Her name is Professor Umbridge. But we're not doing anything except learning theory. I've already gotten a week's worth of detention from her, and it's one of the worst set of detentions I've ever gotten. _

_Besides that, everyone think I'm crazy because the Ministry is refusing to admit that Voldemort is back. That, and I'm seeing these weird horses, but no one else is._ _What's wrong with me?_

_I don't know how much more of this I can take. Any ideas on what to do? _

_– Harry_

Aquila sighed again, before getting up and walking towards a small, secluded area with a beautiful waterfall – perfect for sending Iris messages. Throwing a golden drachma into the water, and saying the appropriate words, she was soon face to face with her friend.

"Hi Harry. I just got your letter." She said, getting straight to the point.

"Good. And to answer your question on what's wrong with you, well, where should I start?" she teased, and Harry laughed, before growing serious.

"I just – I can just _tell_ this year is going to be a bad one, and we're only two weeks in!" he said, running a hand through his jet black hair. Something on his hand caught her attention.

"Harry, what happened to your hand?" she asked.

"What? Oh, nothing." He said, far too quickly for her liking.

"Harry," she said commandingly.

"Aquila, it's honestly – "

"Show it to me _now_," she said, her tone so forceful and low that Harry didn't dare argue. He held it up for her to see.

_I must not tell lies._ was etched into his skin. She gasped, before her eyes narrowed dangerously, and even though they were far apart, Harry backed up.

"I'm coming to get you. I'll see if Lee Fletcher can heal it at all." She said, and Harry knew better than to argue with her.

Minutes later, Harry and Aquila were walking through Camp Half – Blood, in search of the Apollo camper.

"Lee!" she called out suddenly as she spotted him.

"Can you at all heal his hand?" she asked.

"Without nectar or ambrosia?" Lee asked. Aquila nodded.

"And if you have to use any, make it an extremely slim amount."

"Got it."

"And when you're done, Harry, you can go to the big house and use the fireplace there. I had it connected for times like this." She explained.

"Thank you," Harry said quietly, turning to face his friend.

"Anytime. And if it continues, let me know. Trust me, I may not want to go to Hogwarts, but if that Umbridge lady makes me, I will be more than happy to make an appearance." She said, and the Potter boy shuddered, glad that he was her friend, and not her enemy.

"Good luck. And keep me informed." She said, before leaving her friend and co-half-blood.

_Would things ever get better? Or would they just continue to grow worse as the days went on?_

Because personally, she wasn't sure how much more of this she could take herself. It was nerve-wracking, and she hated it. Hated not being able to take care of those she cared about. But more than that, she hated the fact that she knew that there was absolutely nothing she could do to help. And if there was one thing Aquila Lestrange despised, it was feeling helpless, and weak.

**_I AM SOOOOOOO SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE SOONER! (But my computer had a major problem with it, so therefore I couldn't get to the documents where I have some of these chapters saved on.) THANKS FOR UNDERSTANDING!_**

_Hey all! I've joined the group Fanfictioners Against World Hunger. If you could all please go to freerice dot com, and earn some rice for my stories, (and then tell me how much you earned) that would be fantastic! Also, if you're interested in joining the group, or want more information, feel free to contact me or the founder of the group, Gryffindor777. Thanks again everyone!_

**Anything you recognize is from _Harry Potter _or _Percy Jackson._**

**_Thanks to all who are reading, and liking it. If you have any suggestions, questions, or comments, please feel free to review/private message me. Also, if you have any ideas at all, or would like to see something happen, let me know, and I'll consider putting them into a chapter. Thanks! ~ Leanora_**


	9. Harry's Thoughts

**_I unfortunately do not own the world of Harry Potter. That honor belongs to J. K. Rowling. I also unfortunately do not own the world of Percy Jackson and the Olympians. That honor belongs to Rick Riordan._**

**_I just want to say a quick thanks to Skylan D. Water, flamingcrazy86, Rinnala, WIP-Writer In Progress, dancergirl7, mycatisevil, iluvparker, FallenAngelitz, willyfreak26, _****_Ice. Queen345_**, shadowprincess10100, Shang Princess, xXxDark-LifexXx,Tomboys-live-4ever, Alex274, James018, Midnighter 13, aoife525, Eriklover101, lolbuddy, FluffyDuffa, and obsession-iz-a-good-thing.  


**_This is my sixth fan-fic. Hope you like it! (And if you haven't figured out by now, reviews are appreciated!) _**

**_I am writing 5 other fan-fics at this time as well. If you could please check out my profile and check them out, I would greatly appreciate that. Thanks! :)_**

**Chapter 8:**

**Harry's Thoughts**

_Harry, how are things faring at Hogwarts? Things here are getting interesting. I keep feeling strange figures moving down here. Something's not right. But then, nowadays, when is anything right anymore?_

_I would ask you to promise me that you won't do anything reckless or troublesome, but considering I know you, I know that that's a pointless thing to ask of you._

_Please at least try and stay safe, (I know, I know, another pointless thing to ask of you, sorry!) but things are so dangerous here, and are only about to become more dangerous there…just because I'm accustomed to death doesn't mean I like it. _

_I don't want to have to be there hero here…that's _your_ job my dear friend. I'm just the shadow girl, (quite literally, as you and I both know)._

_Hopefully I will see you soon, (then again, considering that every time we meet, one of us has bad news, I don't really know if I want to see you anytime soon…just kidding…sort of.)_

_Be safe…but more importantly, be yourself. (Just maybe not so much of an idiot! Oh, Merlin help us all…we're doomed! Come on, it's _you_ we're talking about.)_

_I'll let you know about any new updates on either side. Until then, Harry._

_Aquila, _

_Daughter of Hades _

_P.S. – Don't ask about the title – my father's making Nico and I put that on all our documents – he wants us to be recognized. (Though I'm perfectly happy living in the shadows for the most part [again, literally.])_

Harry laughed as he read his friend's letter, causing his Hogwarts friends to look up.

"What's up mate?" Ron asked, but Harry just shook his head.

"Just a letter from Aquila," he replied.

"Who, that girl who came to the Yule Ball?" the Weasley boy asked.

"Yes," Harry confirmed.

"Harry, why didn't you ever tell us about her?" Hermione asked suddenly.

"I – I don't know really. I just never thought that it was important, I guess. I don't think that she's ever going to come here, and…well, she's just really hard to explain, and likes to keep to herself. Honestly though, Hermione. I don't know the answer to that." Harry answered, suddenly a bit nervous.

"Oh…but you seemed to get along well with her at the ball," Ron said.

"Yes…and part of that is we've both gone through so much in such a short amount of time. Like, by the time I got to Hogwarts, she was fighting monsters on an almost daily basis. She knew how to heal wounds and fight with a sword. In all honesty, Aquila's been through about double what I have."

"Then why is she such a loner?"

"Because, as a result of her parents, she isn't accepted anywhere," Harry explained.

"And I'm not going into _any_ more detail," he said, cutting off any argument or further comments as he got up and left.

As he walked, Harry wondered why he wanted to be so secretive about his one outside friend – the one friend he knew would always be there and understand.

And then he realized it. While Ron and Hermione were great people and friends, they would never truly understand what he was going through. But Aquila…Aquila was a different story.

She, as he had said, from a very young age, was forced to grow up. She knew what it was like not to have a family…to have to fight for your life…to be alone. She knew the truths and horrors of the world even better than he did. She understood him…

and he knew that he was the only person that she really trusted, that she laughed with…that she was willing to let her guard down with.

The boy sighed as he muttered the password, gaining access once more to the Gryffindor Common Room. He sat down in front of the fire, head in his hands.

_How would his friends here react when they realized who she was? He knew that it would _not_ go well, not in the least. Between her lineage, her looks, her cold demeanor in general, and her abilities, they would be less than thrilled to say the least. He would be lucky if they even gave her a chance, (which he knew they might only because she was _his_ friend.)_

Sighing again, he looked at his hand. Whatever the kid at her camp had done, it had helped. The words weren't as deep now, or as painful.

And he briefly wondered what would happen if she came to Hogwarts…or had come to begin with.

And what would have happened if he had never met Aquila Lestrange in the first place? How different would both of their live have been?

Leaning back in his chair, at that moment, however secretive and private he was about, he could never imagine a life without her, try as he might. She was almost like another Hermione…but whereas Hermione had the knowledge of books, she had the wisdom of life experience.

No, because try as he might, he just couldn't imagine what life would be like without her…Aquila Lestrange…his friend…cohort…ally…helper…stronghold…and so much more. She was Aquila Lestrange. Enough said.

**I am sooooooo sorry! (I'm having a hard time deciding where I want this story to go. I have two possible options that both sound good. (If you want a part in the decision, you can message me!) But I know that this is no excuse.)**

_Hey all. I've put up (yet another) poll, though the action I probably won't be taking for some time. If you could just give me your opinion, that would be greatly appreciated! Thanks all!_

_**I'm a proud member of Fanfictioners Against World Hunger. **_

**Anything you recognize is from _Harry Potter _or _Percy Jackson._**

**_Thanks to all who are reading, and liking it. If you have any suggestions, questions, or comments, please feel free to review/private message me. Also, if you have any ideas at all, or would like to see something happen, let me know, and I'll consider putting them into a chapter. Thanks! ~ Leanora_**


	10. Talks and Favors

**_I unfortunately do not own the world of Harry Potter. That honor belongs to J. K. Rowling. I also unfortunately do not own the world of Percy Jackson and the Olympians. That honor belongs to Rick Riordan._**

**_I just want to say a quick thanks to FredsForeverFanGirl, **The Emerald Doe**(thank you for helping to figure out where I should go with this story!), lily lupin1, Sailor Girl3, CrystalLuna13, lunathevamp, and lego825._**

**_This is my sixth fan-fic. Hope you like it! (And if you haven't figured out by now, reviews are appreciated!) _**

**_I am writing 5 other fan-fics at this time as well. If you could please check out my profile and check them out, I would greatly appreciate that. Thanks! :)_**

**Chapter 9:**

**Talks and Favors**

"…possibly send some more of that healing substance? It really helped. Unfortunately, Umbridge won't stop giving me those detentions. She's also giving some others the same kind." Harry explained two weeks later through an Iris message.

His friend just nodded.

"I'll ask Lee to see if he can make some more," she replied stiffly, and Harry saw that she was trying to control her anger – especially since it wasn't meant for him, but the teacher giving him the scars.

"Thanks. Is everything okay there?"

"Yeah, it's – "

"Don't you _dare lie to me, Aquila!" Harry said, interrupting harshly._

"I wasn't going to!" she replied indignantly.

"Everything's fine for the most part. We're just looking at something right now. I can't tell you anything else right now," she replied. He just nodded a bit hurt, but understanding all the same.

"I'll talk to you soon," he said softly, before running his hand through the image, breaking the connection between the two of them.

Sighing, Aquila sat back in her chair, putting her head in her hands. She knew it wasn't fair to keep Harry in the dark, especially since he could understand to an extent what the dangers were. However, she still didn't want to tell him what little she knew…at least for now. She didn't want him to worry…which is why she hadn't told him that she was most likely going to die within the year.

Sighing again, she got up and crumbled the seat. She might as well go get Harry the ointment now. Taking a deep breath, she walked quickly towards the dark wall in front of her, vanishing just before she reached it.

Taking a deep breath to steady herself, she looked just in time to see a hell hound bounding towards her. Or, more specifically, Mrs. O'Leary. She raised her hands in a pointless attempt to ward the large beast. She groaned as she was pinned to the ground and licked.

"Alright, alright, enough already. Get off of me!" she said, exasperated. Standing up, she looked over herself in disgust, before pulling out her wand and using a cleansing spell on herself. As she did so, she heard laughter, and looked up to see Percy Jackson staring at her, an amused look upon his face.

"Shut up, Percy," she said quietly before resuming her cold demeanor.

"Do you know where Lee is?" she asked and he nodded, pointing her in the right direction. She thanked him, and went off to ask her relative for more salve.

"Thank you," she said to him fifteen minutes later. He nodded and smiled briefly in return.

"Do you know what made those scars in the first place? They looked pretty bad," he asked. Grimly, she nodded.

"A blood quill, I believe it's called. As you're writing lines with it, it uses your blood as ink, and the more you write the deeper the words are etched into your skin. Lovely, isn't it?" she asked wryly. Lee just stared at her, shocked.

"I – I didn't realize that your world could be so cruel," he replied finally.

"Haven't you learned by now? In every world, the mortals', the gods', and the magical creatures, there are both good and evil species. We just have to choose the right side," she said, and for that moment, she could have been in Athena's cabin.

"I suppose you're right," he replied after a moment, staring her straight in the eye. And, for the briefest second, Aquila allowed a small, sad smile to slip through.

"Thanks again for this," she said, holding up the jar of salve.

"Not a problem. Just remind them not to much," he cautioned, and his camp-mate nodded understandingly.

"I'll pass along the warning," she said, turning to leave.

"Aquila, wait!" he called, causing her to turn back to him.

"Chiron and Mr. D. want to see you," he said, suddenly looking slightly nervous. But to his relief, she just nodded her appreciation for passing the message along, and strode towards the fire pit where she saw the two elder men…well, a centaur and a god, actually.

"Ah, you see. I told you she would come," Chiron said upon seeing her.

"You wanted to see me?" she questioned bluntly.

"We need you to do something for us. We think we may have found another entrance to the Labryith," the wise old centaur started to say.

" _That, and we need to divert some attention away from the camp," Mr. D. said, indicating very clearly with his tone that he was bored._

"So where do I come into this?" she asked.

"WHAT?" she screamed a moment later as she found out what they wanted her to do.

Because what they're response was had been anything but what she expected…or something she wanted to agree to.

_Happy last night of Hanukkah to all t__h__e Jews!_

Hey all. I've put up (yet another) poll, though the action I probably won't be taking for some time. If you could just give me your opinion, that would be greatly appreciated! Thanks all!

_**I'm a proud member of Fanfictioners Against World Hunger. **_

**_Anything you recognize is from Harry Potter or Percy Jackson._**

**_Thanks to all who are reading, and liking it. If you have any suggestions, questions, or comments, please feel free to review/private message me. Also, if you have any ideas at all, or would like to see something happen, let me know, and I'll consider putting them into a chapter. Thanks! ~ Leanora_**


	11. Aquila Goes to Hogwarts

**_I unfortunately do not own the world of Harry Potter. That honor belongs to J. K. Rowling. I also unfortunately do not own the world of Percy Jackson and the Olympians. That honor belongs to Rick Riordan._**

**_I just want to say a quick thanks to Miranda Cahill of Slytherin, The never ending drums, tkdprincess96, MOONLIGHT-97, AcPa xox, lovetoread1998, flightofbella, and SlytherinWitchxx._**

**_This is my sixth fan-fic. Hope you like it! (And if you haven't figured out by now, reviews are appreciated!) _**

**_I am writing 5 other fan-fics at this time as well. If you could please check out my profile and check them out, I would greatly appreciate that. Thanks! :)_**

**Chapter 10:**

**Aquila Goes to Hogwarts**

"Now, before you all tuck in to another meal, I have an announcement to make," Professor Dumbledore said, drawing all eyes to the front of the Great Hall.

"I would like to welcome a new student into our population. She will be a fifth year Slytherin. Now I know that it's unusual for a student to start so late, but please welcome our new student warmly. So, – "

But whatever the headmaster was going to say, no one ever knew. Because at that moment, the doors flew open and in stormed Aquila Lestrange – a very angry Aquila Lestrange. (Not that anyone knew this of course.)

Everyone just stared in shock, all eyes trained on the girl. She was clad in all black. She was pale, had heavily lidded eyes, and long black hair. In other words, she was the replica of Bellatrix Lestrange.

The Slytherins tensed, surprised. Everyone else tensed, ready to fight the newcomer. Neville personally had clenched fists at the sight of his new classmate.

Ron and Hermione shared a glace…how in the world were they going to tell Harry about her? Their friend was currently in the Hospital Wing, due to another Quidditch incident. Hermione gulped as she thought about what her friend's reaction would probably be at the thought of Bellatrix Lestrange's daughter going to school here.

The occupants of Hogwarts – students and teachers alike, looked at the girl warily. They would have to be on their guard more than ever now. No one was sure who was worse to have at their school – Dolores Umbridge or the daughter of the infamous Bellatrix Lestrange. Everyone was tense – even the Slytherins.

Meanwhile, as Aquila took a seat at the end of the Slytherin table, she looked around for her sole friend…and found him nowhere. She internally shook her head. _Hurt again…when was that boy going to stop getting into trouble?_ She sighed – how in the world was she going to fit in here, even if only for a short time. What in Hades' name were Chiron and Mr. D. thinking?

The first person to come up to her had pale skin, a pointed chin, and white-blonde hair.

"Draco Malfoy. Your cousin on our mother's side," he said, holding out his hand to her.

"Aquila Lestrange," she replied, her voice and demeanor the same as always – cold and hard.

"Welcome to Slytherin," her cousin said, but she just ignored him, instead joining the group of students currently on their way to class. Upon seeing her, they immediately cleared a path, not watching to be anywhere near her – not wanting to get in her way or feel her supposed wrath.

As she went to classes over the course of the next few days, her frustration grew. _No one_ wanted to even be near her. A few of the Slytherins dared, but for the most part, she was left alone. Not that she minded being alone – just to when it was because everyone feared or automatically hated her.

There was one particular boy who seemed to loath her more than the rest. He was a bit chubby, but sent her glares that would have been mean had she not been used to them already. But his eyes, if he were her, would have been blazing. _What_ she had done to make him dislike her this much, she didn't know. She sighed…just another thing to ask Harry when he actually decided to return to classes.

Harry…personally, Aquila couldn't wait for him to return…maybe then she'd get some answers.

On the third day that Aquila was present at Hogwarts, Harry made his appearance.

The Gryffindor trio were on their way down to potions, but Ron and Hermione were worried.

"Harry…there's something you should know," Hermione said nervously.

"A new student's come to Hogwarts…Bellatrix Lestrange's daughter to be exact," Ron continued.

"What?" harry gasped.

"Harry, just…don't overreact – she hasn't done anything yet," Hermione said, but Harry just walked straight into the potions classroom – surprisingly calm.

As he passed her desk, their eyes met, and for a moment, Harry just gaped…surprised that Aquila was actually _here_ at _Hogwarts_! She nodded ever so slightly at him, to let him know that she recognized him. He returned the gesture and noticed that her lips curled up faintly into a vague smile.

All this took less than a minute. Harry took his seat just as Snape strode into the room.

"You will be working in pairs today," he said, before calling out names.

"Longbottom and Lestrange," he finally called and Harry froze. Aquila didn't know what her mum had done to Neville's parents. Neville was currently glaring daggers at his enemy's daughter while Aquila just walked towards him, eyes narrowed.

Luckily, Harry was working right behind her. Turning slightly, so as not to raise suspicion, he whispered,

"Neville's really against you because your mum tortured his parents into insanity," he whispered.

"What?" she whispered back, but Harry could still tell that she was enraged. He saw her breathing deeply, and hoped desperately that nothing would blow up because of her sudden anger.

They worked quietly and the minute the bell rang, Neville left, followed closely by his partner.

Aquila leaned against the wall, waiting for her friend to emerge.

"What are you doing here?" Harry immediately asked, and without anyone could react, both had weapons at the other's throat.

"What's my status?" Aquila asked, and Harry nodded somewhat – it was a question that only the real Aquila would know the answer to – and there was a very specific answer that only she and him had agreed upon for an instance like this – to prove that they were both who they said they were.

"Is this some kind of joke? You're a pureblood of course!" Neville shouted from the crowed now gathered around them.

"What's my status?" Aquila asked again, her eyes never leaving her friend.

"You're twice a half – blood," he responded, and Aquila smirked as she nodded and lowered her weapon.

"Indeed I am," she replied and the two relaxed (well, _Harry_ relaxed).

"So are you going to tell me why you're here? I could've sworn that you vowed never to come here," Harry asked.

"I did. But it's not like Mr. D. cares," she answered and Harry nodded before dropping his voice.

"Look, would you mind coming to a D.A. meeting? They need someone to practice against," he asked.

"Yeah, sure Harry! I just _love_ being the target!" she responded, rolling her eyes. Harry just laughed, before asking.

"So are you going to tell me why you're really here?"

"Nope. You can figure it out for yourself!" she declared, before turning and walking the other way.

Harry just stared after her. He had a bad feeling about her being at Hogwarts, before shrugging it off. He would have to keep an eye out thought. Because things were definitely about to get interesting…

_**I'm a proud member of Fanfictioners Against World Hunger. **_

**_Anything you recognize is from Harry Potter or Percy Jackson._**

**_Thanks to all who are reading, and liking it. If you have any suggestions, questions, or comments, please feel free to review/private message me. Also, if you have any ideas at all, or would like to see something happen, let me know, and I'll consider putting them into a chapter. Thanks! ~ Leanora_**


	12. Crashing the DA

**_I unfortunately do not own the world of Harry Potter. That honor belongs to J. K. Rowling. I also unfortunately do not own the world of Percy Jackson and the Olympians. That honor belongs to Rick Riordan._**

**_I just want to say a quick thanks to flightofbella, c0dy88, The Emerald Doe, CrystalLuna13, AcPa xox, Moon Goddesss, Sailor Girl3, dancergirl7, Rinnala, XxMiSs. IdPeNdEnTxX, FredsForeverFanGirl, twilightaddict98, crazypumps, lego825, FallenAngelitz, LoveofWarriors1998, lunathevamp, KaraHalliwell09, Jessi Riddle, and misaria._**

**_This is my sixth fan-fic. Hope you like it! (And if you haven't figured out by now, reviews are appreciated!) _**

**_I am writing 5 other fan-fics at this time as well. If you could please check out my profile and check them out, I would greatly appreciate that. Thanks! :)_**

**Chapter 11:**

**Crashing the D.A.**

One week later, things hadn't improved much at all. People still gave her a wide berth of space. It seemed as if everyone was either scared of her or just simply wanted to kill her.

Aquila hadn't had a chance yet to talk to Harry – he was always surrounded by his friends and every time she came close, they would glare and/or threaten her away. Not that she felt intimidated in the least. She just didn't want to give them anymore reason to hate her than then already did. Though, she had to admit, she was sort of surprised that Ron, or at least Hermione didn't recognize her.

And, to top it all off, no one from camp had contacted her yet. This concerned her above everything else. Was she too late? Had the invasion happened already? Personally, she didn't think so…she would have heard _something_ from _someone_ if it had. That _and_ the fact that during this invasion, she was sure that, unfortunately, at least one person was going to die. And she knew if that were to happen, she would be able to sense it.

Sighing, she sat down at dinner, only to have a note immediately appear at her spot.

_Tonight, 8:00._

She read, just barley able to make out her friend's scrawl. Looking up, violet eyes met emerald green and she nodded, a small smile falling upon her face before she grabbed a role and left the Great Hall. If she was going to be attending a meeting, particularly one where the members hated her on principle, she was going to need her strength. She had about an hour and half before she needed to show up.

Returning to her room, she breathed slowly, using a technique she had created on her own (with some help from Chiron). She centered her power, her mind, everything, on her core, drawing strength from it. She then went even further by letting her soul rice and fall a bit as well. Perfecting this had taken years, and if she wasn't careful, she could easily become injured or die. She still wasn't one hundred percent confident in herself and therefore had to make sure not to be interrupted or distracted when performing this exercise.

After fifteen minutes of this, she sat down on her bed and closed her eyes. She would be ready for whatever happened when she set foot in that room.

An hour later, she prepared to travel into the room. Closing her eyes once more, she sensed out where her friend was and briskly walked forward, letting the shadows envelop her.

When she remerged, she was in a room facing a bunch of students, mostly fourth through seventh years. Harry was addressing the bunch. She took two breaths to steady herself, before stepping back, letting the shadows partially surround her.

"Harry, I – "

"What is it Hermione?" she heard a second voice ask (though it was most definitely _not_ Harry's.)

"Nothing, I – I just though I saw something in the shadows move," Hermione replied quietly, perturbed. Harry grinned, turning his body to face her.

"Come on out," he suggested and Aquila did as she was told, stepping into the light.

Mingled cries of shock and fury rang through the air, before thirty students had their wands out, preparing to cast spells at her. She noticed this and just as thirty jets of light came towards her, she stepped back, thrusting both her hands upward, before pulling her right back towards her, clenching her fist. This allowed the spells to hit the solid black barrier that had formed, but not go all the way through to her or bounce back. Instead, they were absorbed into the barrier.

After another moment, when she felt nothing else coming towards her, Aquila pushed both her hands down and the barrier sank into the ground. Breathing deeply, she stood at attention, her expression stony and yet, Harry caught some amusement within it.

"_Next_ time you want me to join your secret group, why don't you let them know that _I'm_ not the enemy? I'd prefer _not_ to have to defend myself against your friends if necessary, thank you very much," she said, very clearly angry now – her voice betrayed her.

"_You're_ not the enemy? That's rich! Bellatrix Lestrange's daughter not the enemy! As if we'd believe that!" one kid shouted and others voiced their agreement.

"She's not," Harry said and everyone turned to him, shocked.

"May I present Aquila Lestrange," he finished.

"Aquila? As in the same girl who was at the Yule Ball?" Hermione asked and Aquila nodded once.

"The same," she replied.

"Now that we're all on the same page, would you like to tell me what you're doing here?" Harry asked as he directed the rest of the group into pairs.

"Two things…first, a distraction. Since I'm a daughter of the big three, my aura will attract monsters. They're (Chiron and Mr. D that is) hoping that I'll draw monsters here and away from camp," she explained.

"And the second?"

"Where's the Chamber of Secrets?" she asked in response.

"What?" Harry was shocked. His friend never ceased to surprise him.

"Why do you want to know?" he questioned warily.

"We think it might be a secret entrance to the Labyrinth," she said, but didn't elaborate further, much to Harry's annoyance.

"And if I don't tell you?"

"I'll just ask around," Aquila responded, shrugging.

"You know I wouldn't ask if I weren't important," she said softly.

"And if I don't want to tell you? It's dangerous a – "

"Harry, I've dealt with danger all my life, it's nothing new," she replied exasperated.

"Well, yeah…but still!"

"Harry, please?"

"And if I don't feel like it?" harry questioned for the third time, unwilling to let his friend go into even more danger.

"I'll tell your parents," she responded, taking a step closer to him. Everyone stopped, gaping at her.

"You know his parents are dead, right?" a little boy called.

"Oh, I'm well aware of that fact," Aquila replied, not taking her eyes off of her friend.

"Yeah, thanks for the reminder," Harry said sullenly.

"Now, shall I tell them _now_ or when I get home? Your choice," Aquila said lowly.

Harry sighed, before throwing his hands up in the air, frustrated.

"Fine, you win! I'll show you to the Chamber of Secrets! Lovely, even _dead_ my parents can still be used against me," he said before quickly gaining his composure.

"I guess we're going on a field trip then?" another boy said – Dean, she thought it was.

"If you want to come, you can. I don't really ca – "

"Hey! Death Girl! Over here!" a voice called and Aquila tensed as she turned around to face an image of Clarisse.

"Death Girl?" Neville asked suspiciously.

"After whom my father is – it's how most of us get our nicknames," she clarified briefly.

"Have you found it yet?" the demi-god girl asked.

"We were just about to go there. Get everyone ready," Aquila ordered, before running her hand through the image.

Five minutes later, a small group of them were inside a girl's bathroom. Aquila knelt before the sink, feeling incredibly stupid, ready to ask it to open when she turned to her friend.

"You _did_ kill the snake, right?" she asked. Harry laughed.

"Yes Aquila, I killed the basilisk," he replied. Her fear had always pondered him. She was a Parselmouth, like him. She could take on all kinds of monsters…but not snakes.

He looked on as the sink opened and his friend jumped down.

Feeling her way around, her fingers finally rested on a triangle. Taking a deep breath, she pushed it.

"You can all go back if you want," she said.

"Oh? And how're we supposed to get back up there?" Ron questioned.

Aquila raised her hand, molding the bones and shadows into a ladder that spiraled up the pipe.

"Oh," he replied dumbly as he stared in shock.

"Um, Aquila? We've got trouble," Harry said nervously, ushering everyone up the pipe. She turned to face the entrance to the labyrinth and cursed in Ancient Greek.

Luke Castellan stood there, a league of monsters behind him, holding captive Nico di Angelo…and, somehow, Lord Voldemort.

**_Happy New Year!_**

_**I'm a proud member of Fanfictioners Against World Hunger. **_

**_Anything you recognize is from Harry Potter or Percy Jackson._**

**_Thanks to all who are reading, and liking it. If you have any suggestions, questions, or comments, please feel free to review/private message me. Also, if you have any ideas at all, or would like to see something happen, let me know, and I'll consider putting them into a chapter. Thanks! ~ Leanora_**


	13. Reactions

**_I unfortunately don't own the worlds of Harry Potter or Percy Jackson. J. K. Rowling and Rick Riordan do._**

**_Just a quick thanks to naddasyafira, MichelleGarcia32, Rinnala, lovetoread1998, lego825, flightofbella, Sailor Girl3, CrystalLuna13, elis21, twilightjen, ladymoonsoar, pixiestixz, Cacau1005, Annabeth Lucy granger, Slytherin96, MrsShayIvashkovPuckerman, Ivy-Wayne-Hood, Slytherin96, posedion's-horcrux, ironyheartsap, mcgonagiggles, lucgoose96, Safire Ranmako, Mitin, dobbyonlymeanttomaim, fantasywriter11, Boy Band, Aurora di Angelo, MKatM and COLORLESS. LYFE._**

**_Just so you know, I'm writing 6 other stories as well. Thanks! :)_**

**Chapter 12:**

**Reactions**

Since when did Bellatrix Lestrange have a daughter? That seemed to be the question of the day. And where in the world had she been hiding? No one had ever seen or heard of her…or so it seemed.

The minute she had walked through those doors and into the Great Hall, everyone could feel the large amount of tension and hatred that filled the room. Student left and right, whether they usually had violent tendencies or not, tensed, shock and hatred etched in their faces. As she stormed down the aisle to the Slytherin (go figure) table, every eye was on her, waiting to see what she would do. No one would put it past her to start cursing them at any moment.

All eyes were on her from then on. Everyone either seemed to want to duel her or was scared of her…or both. Every time she came through the halls, people parted, giving her way, glaring at her. Every where you looked, you could now see groups of students huddled together, fiercely staring at her, as if daring her to try something.

Neville Longbottom in particular had a personal vendetta against her...and for good reason, too. From the first time he saw her walk through the doors of the Great Hall, he felt hatred rise up in him. It was only the fact that they were in front of the professors kept him jumping up and challenging her to a duel right then and there. Instead, he simply clenched his fists, ready to grab for his wand at any moment.

And then in Potions, of _course_Snape would pair the together. It was almost as if he found it humorous (in a dark, twisted way) to see how the two would fare together - and, considering he despised both Bellatrix _and_ Neville, it wasn't that far-fetched of an idea. He could feel anger radiating off of her, though why _she_ was angry, he didn't know, nor did he care so long as she didn't take it out on him. Whatever her reason, that was _her _business. Though, Neville _did_ have to admit, she hadn't said a word against him. Perhaps she was just biding her time.

In the hallway afterward, the reaction with her and Harry? Who knew that Bellatrix's own daughter would be a half-blood? Or that Harry would ask her such an odd question. It was as if the two shared a secret, or an undiscovered past...but no, that was impossible. For Bellatrix's daughter and Harry Potter to be friends...impossible!

But the biggest surprise had to be when she entered the D.A. room. It shocked everybody when she blocked all of their spells by (somehow) making a black wall appear out of nowhere. How was that even possible? And then Harry knew her? And was on good terms with her no less? Beyond abnormal. Personally, Neville didn't trust her one bit. Especially when a girl in a hazy image called her _Death Girl_.

Leading them into the Chamber of Secrets? Was she crazy like her mother? Probably. Was she as dark, with her odd ways of magic, (she _could _bend the shadows and dark brick at her will.) And the fact that she had threatened Harry with telling his parents, even though they were dead? (A few shuddered at the thought of someone talking to the dead. It was just plain creepy, not to mention wrong. It _was_impossible, wasn't it...?) Again, probably. And yet, why had her eyes narrowed when they fell on Voldemort and some others, who didn't look _nearly_ as intimidating as the Dark Lord.

For now, though they still detested her, Neville, like his classmates would remain wary of her, they would withhold judgment. Personally, he didn't want to go away – he wanted to see how she would deal with the newcomers.

* * *

Meanwhile, Harry couldn't have been happier. Though he knew he would have to be careful, it was great to have her here. During the Potions class though, he was extremely wary - he wasn't sure how she would react, but he knew it wouldn't be pretty...actually, looking back, he though she took it rather well - nothing exploded at any rate.

However, using the D.A. meeting as a way to goad him into why she was there...well, considering how things went, it probably wasn't the best idea to invite her. Aquila no doubt scared them with her talk of telling his parents, and then all of the continuing events.

He sighed - maybe when this was all over she would finally relax and the two of them could see each other for a good reason.

_Happy One Year Anniversary to this story! (The original start)_

_Sorry for the length. I promise the next chapter will be longer!_

**_Anything you recognize is from Harry Potter or Percy Jackson._**

**_Thanks to all who are reading and enjoying this story. If you have any suggestions, (i.e. would like to see something happen, etc.) questions, or comments, please feel free to private message me. Thanks! ~ Leanora_**


	14. Family Reunion: Half – Blood Style

**_I unfortunately don't own the worlds of Harry Potter or Percy Jackson. J. K. Rowling and Rick Riordan do._**

**_So I've finally done as many of you have suggested and gotten a beta, so thank you PensiveGirl!_**

**_Just a quick thanks to elis1497, Voldamort's Lover, senecka, twilightjen, littledhampir13, queen-of-evil66, WolfAngel75, Sin - NaMe, ixbloomie97, daughterofposeidon21121998, HarryPotterbest, 0candycane0, minimarshall, xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, LuckedClover, shoshona79, high-off-skittles-XP, Rezurith Hope-less, PrimiGrl, Netvolts, Hobbit4Lyfe, PensiveGirl, The Last Gypsy Princess, mysteriouslife, Sherlein, 3AllTimeLowLover3, xSingerDream, Nastucia Carr, Bookworm199, Akatsukilover34 and TPHA._**

**_Just so you know, I'm writing 6 other stories as well. Thanks! :)_**

**Chapter 13:**

**Family Reunion: Half – Blood Style**

"Harry, get everyone out of here," Aquila ordered, drawing her sword.

"Aquila, I can – "

"NO! Not this time," she persisted, not taking her eyes off of her relatives. When Harry didn't move, her voice hardened.

"Harry, _now_!" Stunned at her tone, Harry quickly obeyed. He glanced fugitively at the other half-bloods, before exiting up the pipe and sealing it with a phrase in Parseltongue. He just hoped that he hadn't just closed it on his last chance to see his friend alive.

"Now, what _exactly_ do you want Luke?" she asked, her voice level.

"Oh, come now. Can't you be civil? We _are_ family, after all," he taunted. Aquila's eyes narrowed.

"Get me out of these at once! I – "

"Oh, shut up!" Luke shouted, silencing Voldemort with a flick of his wrist. The Dark Lord looked outraged, but couldn't do anything about it – Kronos' power was far greater then his.

Aquila finally let her gaze move from Luke to Nico… and she barely suppressed a gasp. His hair was matted against his face and he looked paler then usual. There were cuts and bruises all up his arms and chafing around his wrists were he was bound. His right eye was blackened and his clothes were dirty and ripped.

"Luke, what in the world have you done to him?" she cried, advancing, and had her sword at his throat within seconds. But the blonde simply chuckled.

"Ah, you always did lose your temper over your black-haired friends, didn't you?" he jeered. Aquila's eyes narrowed as she increased the pressure on the blade.

"Let – him – go – " she demanded, punctuating each word.

"Show me how to control the worlds and I will," he replied.

"Fat chance. Now let Nico go and you can keep Riddle," she said, hoping that the Titan's magic would be enough to restrain the Dark Lord. Luke laughed, glancing at the bound and unconscious wizard.

"So, you want to exchange a brother for yourself? You know, our side could use a few more females on it," he sneered tauntingly.

"Is that why you're so keen to keep Annabeth safe then?" she asked, knowing it was a low blow, but willing to do _anything_ at this point so long as she and Nico could get out of there safely. Luke stiffened.

"You _dare_ bring her into this?"

"If it means keeping him safe, yes," she replied, jerking her head slightly towards her half–brother.. The Titan-possessed boy stared at her, before flicking his fingers again. Nico floated over to him, though the chains restraining him tightened.

"Go! We will meet again soon… Aquila," he said and, for one brief moment, Aquila saw the person she knew Luke to be many years ago when she had first met him. She nodded once and continued the levitation spell on her half-brother, guiding him down the tunnel and out of Kronos' sight.

"Nico, are you alright?" she asked, setting him down and beginning to undo the cursed chains by hand.

"I – I'll – "

"Rest. It'll be fine," she ordered, making a rough bed out of the rocks, and using her wand to transfigure it into a cot and pillows. Nico looked at her, surprised, before closing his eyes, too tired and worn to fight.

Aquila worked in the quiet, still silently fuming. But she had caught the surprised look that had flashed across the boy's face; and understood almost immediately. Children of Hades were not exactly known for being caring or affectionate, _especially_ when it came to someone else. Top that with who her mother was, one would think that Aquila Lestrange would be anything _but_ kind and protective. But she was all the same. When it came to those she felt close to, Harry and Nico in particular. Aquila would do anything in her power to keep them safe. Still, that didn't mean she often showed this other, more _girly_ side of her.

But just because she was being "motherly" didn't mean she wasn't furious at Luke. How _dare_ he do that to Nico? True, she knew the boy could handle himself, but that didn't mean he had to be alone. After all, as Hades' children, they really only had each other, now didn't they?

She sighed - things were getting more dangerous by the second, and her time was drawing nearer and nearer. Her "real" life was coming to a close more rapidly then she was expecting… or was ready for.

_I am so sorry about the wait. I've been really crazy with my school's musical. But it's almost over, so I'll have tons more free time to write. Thank you!_

**_Anything you recognize is from Harry Potter or Percy Jackson._**

**_Thanks to all who are reading and enjoying this story. If you have any suggestions, (i.e. would like to see something happen, etc.) questions, or comments, please feel free to private message me. Thanks! ~ Leanora_**


	15. Taking Care of Business

**_I unfortunately don't own the worlds of Harry Potter or Percy Jackson. J. K. Rowling and Rick Riordan do._**

**_Just a quick thanks to LEXA14, Purple 'N' Blue Wings, DayaLuna, Daughter of Poseidon21121998, lego825, PhoenixHeart13123, Myterymew, Sakura Lisel, Saiyuo12, xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, Alexandra Paradizo, night-star-93, bloody. illusion, sayachan01, Lumet, WarriorDarkAngel, Brianna Dahlia DeRosa, and deideitk.  
_**

**_Just so you know, I'm writing 6 other stories as well. Thanks! :)_**

**Chapter 14:**

**Taking Care of Buisness**

When Nico finally came to, he immediately began to sit up…and gasped in pain. Looking down, he saw that his chest and abdomen were bout, as were both of his wrists, and he also had a massive headache to top it all off. Fighting a wave of nausea, he lay back down, sighing…there was certainly no way he was going to be able to shadow-travel in this condition.

Blinking, memories of what had happened came back to him.

_Being captured and bound…meeting his "new" half-brother…Aquila coming and taunting Luke in order to set him free…Aquila taking care of him, despite who she was._

Nico shook his head…he still couldn't believe that she would do all that for him, even if they _were_ half-siblings. They were children of Hades, and therefore were not the most emotional – she of all people had always kept a cold mask on, and yet…last night, she seemed more human then he had ever seen her look. Sighing, he turned his head…and saw the exact person he had just been thinking about.

Aquila was lying on the ground, her head propped up by a small rock, her hand resting on the hilt of her sword…asleep. And Nico observed that even sleeping, she looked tense. Trying to prop himself up on one arm, he hissed in pain again…and bringing Aquila into consciousness.

Looking around wildly, her sword was drawn within seconds, until she recognized her position…she was still on the outskirts of the Underworld, where she had briefly confronted Luke the afternoon before. Sheathing her sword, she walked over to Nico, glad to see him awake.

"How much pain are you in?" she asked, sensing his discomfort.

"Not – to – much," he replied, but his breath was staggered. She simply raised an eyebrow, and made the bandages disappear with a wave of her hand.

"I'm going to try this," she said, bringing out a vile of a bright orange substance, which she held up. "Lee gave it to me, for emergencies," she explained briefly. Nico gave a strained nod, and she set to work.

Making sure she didn't waste any, Aquila dropped a few drops on his upper abdomen, before speaking again.

"I – I'm going to have to turn you over…I need to tend to your back," she said, surprising herself by finding that she was nervous. Struggling to sit up, Nico decided to let her continue – they were family, and if they didn't look out for each other, no one would.

"Nico, stop – you're hurt, don't be pushing yourself," she said, stopping him, causing him to stare at her, but nodded, relaxing as the shadows lifted him.

"Hold still," she ordered, before moving and dropping the cordial on his back, disgusted at the sight. Nico hissed as the medicine hit his scarred and bruised back, but then relaxed moments later as they began to heal.

"Thanks," he said awkwardly, turning to face his half-sister.

"Are you okay to travel? I need to talk to you and Percy," she said, helping him to stand.

"I – I'll be fine," Nico said, unsteadily taking a few steps. Aquila nodded, leading the way, her face set in grim determination – she had to tell the boys this, and now was as good a time as any.

* * *

Once at camp, Aquila quickly tracked down Percy and led him into a small alcove within the forest, where Nico was waiting for her to return.

"Alright, what's this all about?" Percy asked, quite obviously annoyed at being dragged into the forest.

"The Prophecy," she said in a clipped voice; _this_ caught his attention.

"It's about one of you two, it's always been that way. You're going to need all the help you can get. Nico, once I'm gone, remember to summon the armies from the Underworld…I'll do what I can from there to help," she instructed.

"Wait…_what_?" Percy said, thoroughly confused.

"Aquila's going to die soon," Nico said quietly, and she nodded.

"I'm the oldest here, and if the prophecy's not about me, which it isn't, then that means that I have to die before I turn sixteen in a few months," she explained to Percy. A look of recognition appeared on his face, and he nodded solemnly.

"Have you told your friend yet?" Nico asked, knowing how much the wizard boy meant to her.

"No," she replied quietly after a moment. "I – I can't do that to him."

"I'm going to make some more preparations. Just thought I'd let you know not to count on me to end the war," she said, before disappearing into the shadows of the woods, leaving behind two nervous and slightly distressed boys.

**_Anything you recognize is from Harry Potter or Percy Jackson._**

**_Thanks to all who are reading and enjoying this story. If you have any suggestions, (i.e. would like to see something happen, etc.) questions, or comments, please feel free to private message me. Thanks! ~ Leanora_**


	16. Overwhelming Darkness

_**I unfortunately don't own the worlds of Harry Potter or Percy Jackson. J. K. Rowling and Rick Riordan do.**_

**_Thank you to my absolutely amazing beta, moonservant!_**

_**Just a quick thanks to Saiyuo12, awesomegrl77, xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, twilightjen, The Almighty Pyro, blugurlzJLJ, lego825, dancergirl7, Ayfrit, Nariek Hyokame, Daughter of Poseidon21121998, AnimatedAbbie, EmmaliseBellatrixSwan-Malfoy, babs247, valkirevixen, vmarslovahhh18, black-miracle, KittyKat98, BalletandBooks, AnImEfReAk4994, bookwormrdd, SadieKaneNico39, Jinx0993, vampireluver96, I wont go down without a fight, tantei no hime, OneReaderAmongMany, SexyFireBendingNinja, london265, xSingerDream, sdmssj10, Laura2497, Lady Isabelle Black, Saint of the Sinners, Ormus45, and Fantasy-Mania3.**_

_**Just so you know, I'm writing 6 other stories as well. Thanks! :)**_

**Chapter 15:**

**Overwhelming Darkness**

In the deep depths of the Underworld, the only sound was that of a sword slicing through the air. All of the sudden that stopped as the sword clattered to the ground, the owner of the weapon clutching her head in discomfort and alarm. She felt a sudden disturbance – a very powerful shift of power in the dark realm. Quickly grabbing her sword, she walked to the nearest portal to the mainland – not knowing the precise location where her friend was, she couldn't shadow travel there like she would have preferred.

Climbing up against the winds proved harder than she thought it would be, especially considering how strong the darkness was pulling all around her – but then again, she wasn't Hades' daughter for nothing. Hearing a noise below her, the girl's head whipped down, alert, but it wasn't danger – it was Nico coming up behind her. Giving him a nod, the two half-siblings continued their way up. As they grew closer, the noise grew louder, and Aquila could hear a maniacal laugh, that made her cringe.

Suddenly, a man fell through over the top, and Aquila immediately recognized him as Harry's godfather, Sirius Black. Thinking quickly, she reached out and grabbed his arm, almost being pulled down herself by the momentum.

"Nico, take him back to camp! Get the Apollo kids to help you. I'll be there as soon as I can," she directed, yelling over the noise of the portal.

Nico nodded, and Aquila carefully handed her cousin down to her brother. Then she continued the ascent.

When she reached the top, she quickly pulled herself through a veil and hid herself within the shadows. Moving swiftly and stealthily, she soon came face to face with someone who looked very familiar…her mother.

Lifting her hands, Aquila made the shadows move around Bellatrix. All other action stopped as an unseen force attacked the wicked witch. Only Harry realized what was going on, and he rushed forward, obstructed by fury, to help. Not wanting him to get hurt, Aquila threw up a barrier between him and the two Lestranges. However, doing this caused Aquila to lose her concentration on her own disguise.

Everyone gasped as the girl was revealed. However, she tried to keep her focus on controlling Bellatrix – something that was growing increasingly difficult to do, especially as she sensed Voldemort's arrival.

Losing energy quickly, Aquila pulled back her hold on the older Lestrange despite what she wanted – she needed to care for her cousin more than she needed to deal with her mother.

Bellatrix's eyes widened, before she disappeared from sight as Aquila hurried to brush past everyone. She had depleted her store of power quicker than she had realized – getting back into her father's realm was her only hope now.

Glancing once at Harry, the two friends locked eyes, green with violet-red, and she tried to give him a small smile, before allowing herself to fall back through the veil, not quite able to block out the cries of astonishment and horror that met her ears at her action.

And it turned out that she had left just in time, for in the end, she just had enough energy to get back inside the underworld's borders before she collapsed, unconscious.

**In honor of **_**Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part II**_**!**

_**Anything you recognize is from **__**Harry Potter**__** or**__** Percy Jackson**__**.**_

_**Thanks to all who are reading and enjoying this story. If you have any suggestions, (i.e. would like to see something happen, etc.) questions, or comments, please feel free to private message me. Thanks! ~ Leanora**_


	17. Saving Sirius Black…Alone

**_I unfortunately don't own the worlds of Harry Potter or Percy Jackson. J. K. Rowling and Rick Riordan do._**

**__****_Thank you to my new absolutely amazing beta, Ayaia of the Moon!_**

**_Just a quick thanks to christy86, xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, openmusicbook, superawesomejennifer-thatme, Do Not End Harry Potter.o.O.o, Mai Ascot, Katara Melody Cullen, SawyerJean, MaxLynn, PariJaan, lego825, Draco'sgirlxxx, IZZYxX, chilipepper98, Sara and Kisa, Penguin Lord0029, sobreyra274, 00CoralStar00, PigwidgeonHedwig7, squeaks c3, Aki no Tsuki, The Scarlet Thief, DevinePhoenix, and Angelica Myst.  
_**

**_Just so you know, I'm writing 6 other stories as well. Thanks! :)_**

**Chapter 16:**

**Saving Sirius Black…Alone**

WhenAquilafinally came to, everything was still hazy. And then she remembered the events of the prior evening. Gasping, she hurried to her feet, grabbing her fallen sword, pushing past the dizziness to get to camp.

Upon arrival, she almost fell, but once again pushed past the ill feeling to reach the room where Sirius was being kept. In the room, she found Lee, Nico, and Chiron hovering over the still body.

Making her way to the front of the group, she nodded to the others, before adding her own to help the healing along. Putting one hand on his wrist, the other on his heart, Aquila pushed down, feeling the dark magic within her pulse, before receding into her mortal relative.

Stumbling backwards, she caught herself on a chair, Nico grabbing onto her other arm. She nodded gratefully to him as Sirius stirred, and she quickly got out of his line of vision.

Chiron stepped forward to take her place, just in case he awoke. However, the wizard simply mumbled incoherently and turned over, a grimace forming on his face – a sign that he was still in pain.

Sighing,Aquilasteeped forward again, beginning to take the man into her arms.

"Aquila, stop!" Nico suddenly said, stepping forward. "You can't do this, you're not strong enough," he continued firmly.

"Nico, I have to do this. And I'll be fine, trust me," she replied, her voice strong. Nico nodded grudgingly, sighing; knowing there was no stopping her now.

Lifting Sirius into her arms, she backed up, before running into the shadows, arriving moments later in the infirmary at Hogwarts. Blinking her eyes against all the white, she carefully lay her cousin down upon an empty bed.

Sirius was stirring again, no doubt caused by the unpleasantness of shadow traveling for the first time. Opening his eyes, they widened in horror as he caught a glance of Aquila, just as she merged back into the shadows. Vaguely, she could hear Harry and his friends talking.

Groaning, Sirius put a hand to his head. A familiar face came into sight.

"Sirius?" Remus Lupin asked quietly, stunned at what he was seeing. The room instantly went quiet. The others came to look. Harry was the first to react.

"SIRIUS!" he exclaimed, his eyes alight again with happiness, causing a small smile to crossAquila's face. This was why she had prevented her cousin from dying – Harry had lost so much already...losing his godfather would just break him.

"But – but how is this possible? He fell through the veil, and – and Bellatrix hit him…" Hermione was mumbling.

"Speaking of my evil cousin…I could have sworn I just saw her," Sirius said, quite obviously confused. Apparently, the rest of the group was puzzled as well…all expect for one. Harry grinned, breaking away, speaking clearly as he looked towards the shadows behind his godfather's bed.

"Aquila? I know you're there," he said. Rolling her eyes,Aquilastepped into the light, shielding her eyes at the stark brightness of the room. The other occupants gasped, some raising their wands, but Harry just came forward, smiling.

"You did this," he stated simply.

"Not entirely. Lee Fletcher – you know him, he's the one who healed your hand, helped. Nico and Chiron did too. I was unconscious for a few hours, actually," she explained, not wanting all the credit.

"But you made sure he didn't die," Harry pointed her eyes again,

"Yes Harry, I made sure he didn't die," she repeated, a slightly sarcastic tone coating her voice now.

"I've got to get back now to the camp. I just wanted to make sure Sirius got here without any trouble." She continued. Harry nodded and she turned to leave, but just as she was to reach the door, Harry's voice stopped her, all laughter gone from it now.

"You're not coming back alive are you?" he asked, but it was more of a statement then a question. Gulping,Aquilaturned once more to face her friend, shaking her head at him.

"No Harry. I'm not coming back alive once our war really gets on a roll. _Alive_ being the key word there," she said, and despite the seriousness of the situation, Harry chuckled as the others looked on warily, perplexed by her choice of words.

"Harry, dead or alive, I _will_ be here to help you," she promised. The next thing she knew, Harry's arms were around her, surprising both herself and everyone else in the room.

When he let go a moment later, he looked her in the eye.

"Be careful," he told .

"Like you do any better. You're the boy who just won't die already, remember?" she teased. Harry laughed.

"Good point," he said, before his expression grew serious once more. "Before you go…could I see my parents again?" he requested of her.

"Your mother, absolutely; your father on the other hand, I'm ready to bring back to life just so I can kill him again," she said.

"Again?" Harry groaned. Aquila nodded, but removed her sword from her sheath, walking to where there was already a crack in the otherwise pristine Hospital Wing. Putting the tip into the crack, she murmured the now-familiar Ancient Greek words. The misty forms of Lily and James Potter appeared.

Aquilathen slipped quietly into the shadows as the group started in wonder and amazement at the presence of the dead couple.

Sighing, Aquila headed for Half-Blood Hill, but not before glancing back once more at her friend…she just hoped that Harry could forgive her for easily going to her death, and for leaving him alone.

**_Anything you recognize is from Harry Potter or Percy Jackson._**

**_Thanks to all who are reading and enjoying this story. If you have any suggestions, (i.e. would like to see something happen, etc.) questions, or comments, please feel free to private message me. Thanks! ~ Leanora_**


	18. For A Moment

**_I unfortunately don't own the worlds of Harry Potter or Percy Jackson. J. K. Rowling and Rick Riordan do._**

**__****_Thank you to my new absolutely amazing beta, clovetf!_**

**_Just a quick thanks to Lady Elizabeth of New York, lego825, superawesomejennifer-thatme, Rose Marley, SilverReplay, Lady Rosalune, Annabeth Luxa Potter, celine-twilightadict, ShawdowOfMyLight, Mrs. 11th, mmmgirl13, animmegirl, dashnod, ShawdowOfMyLight, FireKitsune1, Puppetmaster1711, JuicyLucy921, TheNurdyGurl, karebear9593, Caroline the Poet, and Edwina B. Karch._**

**_Just so you know, I'm writing 6 other stories as well. Thanks! :)_**

**Chapter 17:**

**For A Moment**

Aquila Lestrange stood at the top of Half-Blood Hill as night fell all around her, enveloping her in a layer of comforting darkness. Her time was growing to a close, and that meant that the war was close as well. The latter worried her more than anything, for though the inhabitants of the magical camp had trained for battle, they were in no way ready for the actual thing.

The sound of someone clearing his throat alerted her to the fact that she was no longer alone. Turning slightly, she saw that her half-brother had joined her. Strangely enough, Nico looked nervous and uncomfortable.

"Hello Nico," she said, waiting for him to speak his thoughts – if he was going to at all that was.

"I – I just wanted to thank you for, you know…for saving me and for healing me the other night," he stuttered out awkwardly, and for once, Aquila could see the boy that Nico really was.

A small, soft smile graced Aquila's normally stoic face. She turned and put a hand on his shoulder, causing him to look up, revealing his bright red face.

"Anytime Nico. We're family – nothing can change that," she said, before surprising both of them by bringing him into an embrace.

"Even after I'm gone, remember that you can _always_ contact me all the same, no mater what," she reminded him.

"Can't you just become a Hunter?" a newcomer's voice suggested, causing the two siblings to break apart, an amused expression upon Aquila's face.

"Honestly Percy, can you really see me as a Hunter? I'm Hades' daughter for Gods sake."

"Told you," Annabeth said to her friend, a smirk upon her face. Despite herself, Aquila chuckled. In recent weeks, she had lightened up a little against all odds. And she found herself thinking that she would indeed miss this place and the people who camped here. Slowly, she closed her eyes and let out a steady breath. Right now, at this moment, everything seemed just so…so peaceful.

But of course, it was never meant to last. A loud _Crash_ brought the foursome's attention to camp where a group of monsters were storming into the camp thorough Zeus' fist, lead by Luke.

Aquila's shield was activated, her sword drawn in less then a second, her eyes gleaming with cold fury. She was _so_ ready for this, because _this _was what she was good at. Because _this_ was payback.

**_Anything you recognize is from Harry Potter or Percy Jackson._**

**_Thanks to all who are reading and enjoying this story. If you have any suggestions, (i.e. would like to see something happen, etc.) questions, or comments, please feel free to private message me. Thanks! ~ Leanora_**


	19. Death Rescue

**_I unfortunately don't own the worlds of Harry Potter or Percy Jackson. J. K. Rowling and Rick Riordan do._**

**__****_Thank you to my wonderful beta, clovetf!_**

**_Just a quick thanks to FezandBowties, lego825, kurotenshi-08, artemisrocks124, Mrs. 11th, xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, DevinePhoenix, Lrose000, HiddenDemigod, Phoenyx Song, yuuchan001, Phi Flower Princess, LoveTheNyah, _**_**Elihon10, ******__****__Crystal - Cola, _**_Mad Bobert, LawietKitty, An aWesome Sea Maiden, Kemisu, DJDvampgirlp227, joe lama 102, and rainbow3mily._**

**_Just so you know, I'm writing 6 other stories as well. Thanks! :)_**

**Chapter 18:**

**Death Rescue**

Miles away, on another continent, Harry Potter awoke with a start. His friend was in trouble, that much was certain. Moving as quickly and as quietly as he could, Harry got dressed and, grabbing his wand, turned to leave…only to find Ron Weasley and Neville Longbottom standing in his way.

"What's happened now, mate?" Ron asked in exasperation and expectance.

"It's Aquila. She's in danger, I just know it. and I am _NOT_ letting her die," Harry explained hurriedly in response.

"So let's grab the girls and let's go!" Ron said, all the while shooting a nervous glance at Neville. Harry may trust the Lestrange girl, but he certainly didn't, and by the looks of it, neither did his classmate…not that Neville had any reason to trust a Lestrange.

"One problem, Ron. We can't go into the girls' dormitories," Neville pointed out.

"But Hedwig can!" Harry said suddenly, quickly scribbling a note to Hermione and attaching it to the snow-white owl, letting her go.

Minutes later, the five friends met in the common room, shivering against the cold.

"What now, Harry? How are we getting there?" Ginny asked, while exchanging a look with Neville.

Harry closed his eyes. They couldn't take thestrals – it would take far too long to reach the camp. And because it wasn't just him, they couldn't go directly into the camp. But then…

"We're going back through the Chamber of Secrets," he announced.

"But Harry, we – "

"Then tell me another way!" he screamed, suddenly losing his temper.

"What about apparition? Fred and George know side along!" Ron suggested.

"But they're not here right now," Hermione pointed out.

"Oh…right," Ron said lamely.

_But then, what other way was there?_ And that was when he thought of it…she had once given him a small vial of black powder, to be used in emergencies only, that would transport him and anyone else within the circle to the bottom of the farm where the camp lay, only on the mortal side…but that would be close enough.

Running up to his dormitory, he quickly grabbed the strung vial from his trunk and rushed back to the common room.

"Move the furniture," he ordered, authority suddenly in his voice, and no one dared question him as Harry drew his wand, dipping it into the powder and drawing a circle which, once completed, began to glow.

"Get in; now!" he directed. One all five were in the circle, he dumped a handful into the center of the circle – the edges of the burning circle shot up in a wall around them, and the Gryffindor friends were whisked away into the night.

"C'mon!" he shouted, already running up the hill the moment they landed. But as he crossed the imaginary boundary, as long ago, he had been given unlimited access to the camp, the rest of them were stopped. Frantically looking around, Harry called to the first person he saw…who happened to be Nico, his friend's half-sister.

"Nico! A little help!" he called. The boy's brow furrowed in confusion, but he jogged over, carefully composing his expression once more.

"You know if she finds out, she'll kill you when this is all done for coming, right?" he asked.

"Can you just let them in?" he asked, impatiently gesturing to the group of classmates.

"I, Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, allow…"

"Ron and Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Neville Longbottom," Harry supplied.

"I, Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, allow the wizards Neville Longbottom, and Ron Weasley, and the witches Ginny Weasley, and Hermione Granger to enter Camp Half-Blood," he granted, and the other four rushed forward and Nico surged away to join the battle.

The five looked around, but they were surprised as a monster they didn't recognize was suddenly upon them. They tried backing and splitting up, but that didn't work so well.

However, just as one of the dracnae's poisonous tentacles was about to dig into Neville, a steel black sword intercepted the blow – it was Aquila. She was quick and lithe with the sword, moving it expertly. But it was one sword against four tentacles…and one, as she was at an awkward angle, slashed her side. She gasped, before stabbing the sword straight into the monster's body, watching as her underworld power-filled weapon absorbed the creature's energy.

"What – the – _hell_ – were you – thinking by – coming here?" she screamed, but she was losing focus.

"We, well _I_ really, wanted to help! I'm not going to let you die, and – are you alright?" he asked, changing topic as he saw the blood staining her left side.

"I – I'm fine," she stuttered, but her mask was falling as she turned away, attempting to help the rest of her family. But she stumbled, before falling, as the poison quickly made its way into her bloodstream. The last thing she saw was Harry's terrified face, and Neville's shocked one, before she lost consciousness.

**_Have a fantastic holiday and a Happy New Year everyone._**

_{Hope this makes up for the delay. (And I'm working on the next chapter now!)}_

**_Anything you recognize is from Harry Potter or Percy Jackson._**

**_Thanks to all who are reading and enjoying this story. If you have any suggestions, (i.e. would like to see something happen, etc.) questions, or comments, please feel free to private message me. Thanks! ~ Leanora_**


	20. Out of Body, Out of Time

**_I unfortunately don't own the worlds of Harry Potter or Percy Jackson. J. K. Rowling and Rick Riordan do._**

**__****_Thank you to my wonderful beta, clovetf!_**

**_Just a quick thanks to Zarosian Chaos, truthfulbadger, Nataya Sunstorme, Daughter of Chaos 98, Code Name-Death, Gitana del Sol, Nessa Hawk, Latiosus, knitchick330, GREEN DAY FAN 4277, An aWesome Sea Maiden, FallenDownTheRabbitHole, dramaqueen1917, and Kira The Dead Ninja._**

**_Just so you know, I'm writing 6 other stories as well. Thanks! :)_**

**Chapter 19:**

**Out of Body, Out of Time**

Slowly, Aquila came to, blinking against he harsh light. Her side and chest were burning.

"Aquila? Can you hear me?" a familiar voice asked worriedly.

She turned her head stiffly, pain coursing through her at the movement.

"Thank Merlin you're alive!" he breathed, his sigh one of relief at her movement.

"Ha – Harry? Wha – what are you do – ing here?" she managed to stutter out, confused.

"I – I sensed you were in danger and we came to help," he replied; her memory was clearing now.

"Aquila? It's Lee. I've done what I can, but the venom's spreading, quickly," Apollo's son told her from beside her bed, getting to his feet.

"I don't need long," she said quietly, nodding once her thanks to her fellow half-blood, who moved to the side.

"You - you saved my life and now you're paying with your own," a new voice said, increduluty and gratefulness within.

"I'm glad I did; I don't fear death, Neville. Just - just think of it as a way to redeem myself for what my mother did to your parents," she told him weakly.

"Harry, just because I'm not physically here doesn't mean I'm totally gone. You will win this war, adn I will help you any way I can," she promised, her voice growing faint.

"Hand me my sword," she requested then.

Wisely, Harry did as told and she lay it across her open palms. Then, mutterin in Ancient Greek, she felt her body and spirit separate, the latter finding it's way to the Edge of the River Styx. However, Aquila quickly grabbed hold of a cleft in the wall, pulling herself aside. Quickly, she closed up the wall, sealing her spirit within the crevice. Now she was neither fully dead nor alive. Now all she had to do, was regain her strength…and wait…

**_Anything you recognize is from Harry Potter or Percy Jackson._**

**_Thanks to all who are reading and enjoying this story. If you have any suggestions, (i.e. would like to see something happen, etc.) questions, or comments, please feel free to private message me. Thanks! ~ Leanora_**


	21. Waiting

**_I unfortunately don't own the worlds of Harry Potter or Percy Jackson. J. K. Rowling and Rick Riordan do._**

**__****_Thank you to my wonderful beta, Book. Freak112233 !_**

**_Just a quick thanks to sowdowwen, loretta537, typechrome, xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, Zarosian Chaos, Evangeline43, Sci-fi geek1133, BereueNichtsDavon, RaeNSesshy4Life, XxMaraudersxX, __Vera Weasley, muggleonaholiday, Cathie Cathie, Redvines. FavouritefoodofHP -RW, Not So Sirius, cubaluv, Angelique Peyrelongue, digimonreader, JustBeCarefree, NZfangirl, Book. Freak112233, maryn90, niteowl924, MythicalGirl17, PeriwinklePapaya, dreamsmadereality, and Steven3270._**

**_Just so you know, I'm writing 6 other stories as well. Thanks! :)_**

**Chapter 20:**

**Waiting**

Buying her time was more complicated than she thought it would be. Her strength and powers were greatly diminished after her last act. It was taking all she had to remain in her current state: a half-dead soul. Aquila couldn't stand all this idle waiting – she was eagerly anticipating the time when she might return to the surface, or even just the normal parts of the Underworld, and aid her friend and family. However, for the time being all the young witch could do was wait. She hated every second of it.

* * *

"Harry? How exactly did you meet her?" Neville cautiously asked his friend and roommate the following afternoon. The young man was still trying to come to terms with the fact that the daughter of his parents' torturers had saved his life.

Harry sighed. "She was put into an orphanage not far from the Dursleys' place. One day, my cousin and I were outside on the front lawn. He was bullying me as usual at that time. Aquila happened to be wandering down the street, and she took it upon herself to deal with my cousin. The way she looks now, well, she's pretty much always been like that," he began. Neville shudder at the mental picture. By now, others had come over to listen to his tale.

"She's Bellatrix's daughter, but her father is the Greek God Hades. This makes her a half-blood, a demigod."

"So the Greek Gods are real?" Hermione asked, shocked that yet another myth was actually real.

"Yes. And being Hades' daughter…well, that make her _very_ powerful as is, not to mention she's Bellatrix's daughter, too. Just don't ask her about it – Aquila's never known much about her mother, and what she did, well, she was never too pleased with."

"Is that how she was able to manipulate the shadows?" inquired Hermione, thinking back to the few times she had met the dark girl. Harry nodded.

"She's fought so many monsters in small battles, it's amazing she's still…I mean – she lived as long as she did," Harry said, chocking over the word _alive_.

He still couldn't believe she was gone, and what was worse…it seemed as if she _knew_.

Before he had come to Hogwarts, he had been allowed to hang with her, either in the Underworld, or even, as an exception, at Camp Half-Blood in later years – once they knew he was a wizard, it was a fact that he could see though the Mist, and was therefore used to odd things occurring. He was the only fully mortal person let in that camp in a long time.

"Harry? I – I'm sorry. I think I – I misjudged her when she came. I didn't want to save her. But I _am _sorry she's dead," Neville said finally, bringing his friend back from his thoughts.

Harry looked up at his friend.

"Thank you. I – I know why you did misjudge her – she does – _didn't_ think any less of you for it once she knew." He said with a brief nod and gathering his belongings, made his way up to the dormitory room to be alone. For once his friends let him be, though not while casting worried looks between each other behind his back.

As Harry laid in bed, he suddenly remembered what she had said that she would be there for him no matter what. It occurred to him then…though it wouldn't be the same, as a daughter of Hades, she could most likely still manipulate the shadows and use her "dead soul" to their advantage. An ever-so small smile crossed upon his face –maybe he wouldn't have to wait all that long to see her after all. Still…to be on the safe side, he should probably wait for _her_o contact _him._

Perhaps they had a chance at winning after all but, for now all he could do was wait.

_So I know you don't want to hear it, but I'm going to say it anyway. I'm sorry. School and Life got in the way, but I'm back now! Thank you all for keeping with me. I promise I will see this story to the end!_

**_Anything you recognize is from Harry Potter or Percy Jackson._**

**_Thanks to all who are reading and enjoying this story. If you have any suggestions, (i.e. would like to see something happen, etc.) questions, or comments, please feel free to private message me. Thanks! ~ Leanora_**


	22. Silver Power

**_I unfortunately don't own the worlds of Harry Potter or Percy Jackson. J. K. Rowling and Rick Riordan do._**

**__****_Thank you to my wonderful beta, Book. Freak112233 !_**

**_Just a quick thanks to slytheringirl22, Fat ppl are harder to kidnap, Dragon. of. Night, xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, Not So Sirius, Daughter of Chaos 98, chrisnewberry, Zarosian Chaos, Lady of the Sirens, Mrs. 11th, Lyla Black13, ajcollins2010, HeyPoncho, High Reacher, digi-assassin, NinjaGirl9797, Shellshell13, creamfeathers, percyjackson212, Mai96, Im a Skyscraper, xDrugUserx, and KitKatCyn._**

**_Just so you know, I'm writing 6 other stories as well. Thanks! :)_**

**Chapter 21:**

**Silver Power**

Aquila drew in deep, slow breaths as she kept her form steady. Her limited strength was slowly coming back to her. Yet she was still waiting as she felt out for her friends' needs as much as she dared without breaking form completely…or scaring them half to death for that matter. She didn't even know how much time had passed since…since her passing.

She missed Harry and Nico much more than she ever would have thought possible for a daughter of Hades. As the Lord of Death's daughter, coupled with her being Bellatrix's child as well, she had always been cold and collected. She never even dared to hope for things that simply weren't attainable…. Yet now – now she had them and had lost them without realized it at all. She had been given a true family, people who cared for her and looked beyond her heritage. She realized now that she had truly been given a heart where no one thought there should be one. And for that she was truly grateful.

Sighing, she cursed her sentimental thoughts. She was growing soft while dead. Expression hardening, she drew her dark blade, moving around the small confines of the inky black stone cell lithely, whipping the sword till it became a blur of black and silver. However, as she slowed, the half–blood realized that the silver was actually wisps of smoke and mist, rising from her weapon.

Eyes widening, she realized that though her soul lay between death and life itself, she was more powerful than ever before. A slow smile crept upon her face; this would certainly be an advantage no one would be suspecting.

**_Anything you recognize is from Harry Potter or Percy Jackson._**

**_Thanks to all who are reading and enjoying this story. If you have any suggestions, (i.e. would like to see something happen, etc.) questions, or comments, please feel free to private message me. Thanks! ~ Leanora_**


	23. Dead or Alive

**_I unfortunately don't own the worlds of Harry Potter or Percy Jackson. J. K. Rowling and Rick Riordan do._**

**__****_Thank you to my wonderful beta, Book. Freak112233 !_**

**_Just a quick thanks to xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, translucent steeds, jesteroffjords, NightfeatherxLionblaze, viper marie Cahill, LeoDaLion, LadyGryffindor313, XxJessicaOcampoDirectionxX, WhatExistsInFalling, Zarosian Chaos, culdrencakeaddiction, Kitty Qin, Shadow the Ranger, AmalaseHunter, Severus-Snape-Forever-Young, Slytherin Studios, gracefuldarkangel, AlleyKat2134, Rihimesama, madfinn654321, piper14798, Black Fire Kitty, Lordbingo, Queen of the beasts 44, lucasherrick0, mekhayla. conrad, R.E.D.-my-favorite-mortal, Not So Sirius, FuryanDemoness19, Lady Fon Slytherin, alem87, and Hikari-Tenshi-Yuri._**

**__****_and all Anynonmous Reviewers as well!_**

**_Just so you know, I'm writing 6 other stories as well. Thanks! :)_**

**Chapter 22:**

**Dead or Alive**

Her strength was becoming increasingly greater, something Aquila was grateful for. Soon she would be able to return to help her family…something she didn't think she'd ever truly have.

Her brow suddenly furrowed – Nico was near. Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes and raised her hand, causing her wall to open. When she didn't feel a pull towards the Underworld, she grinned; she had done it! She was officially only half–dead.

Slowly, she exited from the small cavern that had been her safety–zone for the past month or so. Treading carefully, she finally found her half–brother.

"Nico!"

The dark–haired boy turned sharply, sword pulled out in an instant. He froze when he saw the half–spirit of Aquila.

"A – Aquila? But – but you're dead. I – I saw you die. I _felt_ it."

"I – I didn't fully enter the gates of the Underworld though. I – I'm only a half–spirit, I suppose." She replied. He nodded, dazed.

"What are you doing here?"

Nico sighed, shaking his head. "I – I'm checking up on something for Percy. He thinks the war's going to happen within the year. Minor battles will probably start happening soon."

"Well, he _does_ turn sixteen next summer. It's only reasonable that things would start getting more involved."

"I – I don't – I need to find out about seeing if Father will help out in the war, as well as…"

"As well as _what_?"

Nico took a deep breath, before masking his emotions as he looked up at his half–sister. "We think Luke has taken Achilles'  
curse."

Aquila sucked in her breath, before schooling her own emotions and nodding. "I – I can't go into the Underworld further, but I'll see what I can do about getting the warriors ready for a year's time."

The seemingly younger boy nodded, turning to leave, when she spoke again.

"And – Nico? Don't tell anyone about me yet. And I mean _anyone_."

He turned to face her fully. "I – I understand. And – I – I'm glad you're still here," he admitted, a blush gracing his face.

Aquila hovered as shock shone on her face. "Th – thank you," she whispered, her demeanor dropping for just a moment. He gave her a rare smile, before turning and heading into the Underworld, darkness swallowing him immediately.

Slowly, the witch turned, disbelief coursing through her. She hadn't thought anyone would care, except for perhaps, Harry Potter. She was Aquila Lestrange for Zeus' sake. She was loathed for her parentage by magical creatures and demi–gods alike. Yet – yet, Nico and said he was _glad_ she was back, that she was all right. But – she shook her head; it had to be that they were half–siblings.

Sighing again, she returned to her cove, closing the cavern again. For now, she would continue to train and regain her strength and powers to full height. For now, it would be best if no one else knew she was "alive."

_In honor of Harry Potter Weekend at my school! :)_

**_Anything you recognize is from Harry Potter or Percy Jackson._**

_By the way - L'Shanah Tova! :)_

**_Thanks to all who are reading and enjoying this story. If you have any suggestions, (i.e. would like to see something happen, etc.) questions, or comments, please feel free to private message me. Thanks! ~ Leanora_**


	24. Mysterious Power

**_I unfortunately don't own the worlds of Harry Potter or Percy Jackson. J. K. Rowling and Rick Riordan do._**

**__****_Thank you to my wonderful beta, Book. Freak112233 !_**

**_Just a quick thanks to eOlympus, Zarosian Chaos, TealAndFree, Hikari-Tenshi-Yuri, Mordu, xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, LadyGryffindor313, thegirl2550, GurlNextDoor447, nicklaren, kiwihead136, superponies, Pricilla Harkness, KristyLuvHeart, mavi313, procellous, mjkcsk, Nikolina1095, HeartFyre, Hitsugaya Aiko, bodie3, ColdSnowGirl, Emberetta Isaca Vexley, Kitty Qin, DocBrown13, and Furionknight._**

**_Just so you know, I'm writing 6 other stories as well. Thanks! :)_**

**Chapter 23:**

**Mysterious Power**

Aquila finished training, letting her sword clatter to the ground. She breathed deeply, strength diminished. Throwing a hand towards the cavern entrance, another protective ward was added. She was more powerful, yes, but she also weakened much quicker.

In this state, she still needed to sleep, especially if she wished to regain and retain her strength and power. She hoped that the more she used and practiced, the longer she would be able to hold out before needing to rest. The witch had yet to try using ambrosia and nectar. She wasn't quite sure what the effect would be, if she were honest.

Also, her magic had also been affected by her current state – it was quicker, and she could perform wandless and/or non-verbal spells with more ease than she ever before. Sighing she closed her eyes, feeling around the cave to ensure she was safe.

Satisfied, the half–blood lay down upon the cool ground, her hand upon her Stygion black sword, even in sleep.

* * *

Harry leaned back against the pillows of his bed, closing his eyes briefly. Unlike most kids, he had never quite been afraid of the dark. This was probably due to Aquila Lestrange. After all, how could he have possibly been friends with her and still afraid of the dark? It just wouldn't have been practical.

Suddenly, the temperature in the room dropped, and Harry's scar prickled. The teenage wizard sat bolt upright, swiftly getting to this feet, wand clenched tightly in his hand.

Something not visible moved around the room, a chill sweep the usually warm bedroom of Gryffindor Tower. Something dark, something snakelike, had entered the lion's den.

A low hiss–like sound penetrated the silence, and Harry's grip upon his wand tightened. The air in front of him shimmered, turning out a low but bright silver light. A moment later, the dark figure of Aquila Lestrange appeared in front of him.

Taking a deep breath, Harry sighed in relief as he lowered his arm. "Aquila," he breathed in wonder, a smile spreading across his face, even as confusion showed bright in his emerald eyes.

"Hello Harry," she said simply.

"How – so, you're still alive then?"

"No. but I am not quite dead yet either. I don't have a full body, but I am not just a spirit. I'm not sure how long I'll be able to sustain this form, certainly not forever. I – I'm hoping it will last just long enough for me to help you through the war."

"Can I still Iris–message you then?"

She nodded. "There's something else, something no one knows. Somehow, I've become more powerful. I have powers, undefined and unexplainable, that I certainly didn't have when I was alive."

Harry's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yes. But you must not tell anyone, of my powers or of my continued existence."

"I understand."

"This is serious Harry!"

"I'm know!" he responded, affronted, but only a bit. "How – where are you staying?"

"In the Underworld. I'm secluded in a cave – it prevents me from being forced into line," she explained."

Harry nodded in understanding, still not able to believe his best friend was standing – er, hovering – in front of him. She – she even looked more powerful.

"I'll keep an eye out for anything unusual. Be careful," she promised.

Harry grinned. "Don't you know me by now, Aquila? I'm always careful."

This statement earned him a glare before she disappeared, literally, into thin air, only just having heard his whisper of "you too."

**_Thanks to all who are reading and enjoying this story. If you have any suggestions, (i.e. would like to see something happen, etc.) questions, or comments, please feel free to private message me. Thanks! ~ Leanora_**


	25. The Unknown Radiating

**_I unfortunately don't own the worlds of Harry Potter or Percy Jackson. J. K. Rowling and Rick Riordan do._**

**__****_Thank you to my wonderful beta, Book. Freak112233 !_**

**_Just a quick thanks to xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, silvershadowrebel, Hikari-Tenshi-Yuri, Zarosian Chaos, The Writer and Reader, Aleucard, alaskanwoman25, terfa, ptl4ever419, RockaRosalie, DreamyGirl101, Bronzelove, alpha1995, cutie2boot4u, and Haley-Belle._**

**_Now on with the story! :)_**

**Chapter 24:**

**The Unknown Radiating**

Percy looked around Camp Half–Blood. He thought again about what Nico wanted him to do. He didn't like it, but he knew in order to beat Luke and Kronos, he would have to become invincible. It wasn't that he didn't trust Nico per say, it was simply he didn't like to think about having all that power…especially since, from what little his cousin had told him, the process would be painful.

Surprisingly, his thoughts then turned to Aquila. Regrettably, he hadn't know her that well. Yet, when he _did_ see her, she gave her all…including, in the end, her life. He wondered what it was like for a child of Hades to die.

Sighing, he turned towards the woods. Nico was taking him to the Underworld to complete the process. They had talked with Luke's mother about a week ago. Now it was just time to actually perform the ceremony.

"Ready?"

Percy turned towards his younger friend. He was dressed pretty similarly to the last time the two had met – an aviator's jacket, black jeans, and a T-shirt with dancing skeletons on it, like one of those Day of the Dead pictures. His Stygian iron sword hung at his side.

Straightening, Percy nodded. Nico held out his arm, and hesitantly, the older boy took it. A minute later, the two boys melted into the darkness of the shadows. Cold shivers ran up their spines and strange noises could be heard left and right. Moments later, they landed in the Underworld.

"You okay, man?" Percy asked, getting to his feet and helping an unsteady Nico up as well.

"I'm fine." He said mumbled. "Let's go."

Nico began leading the way towards the River Styx. However, about ten minutes in, they rounded a corner and Nico stopped for a moment, though how he could tell his way around in the Underworld, Percy really couldn't say.

Yet that was when he felt it, too. Turning towards where his cousin was staring, he could feel power pulsing. Though he couldn't say from where, it was powerful. Then again, whatever it was, it would have to be, for it to be reaching him from behind stone.

"Nico, what's behind there?" he asked.

"I – I can't tell you. But it's not something _you_have to fear," the son of Hades replied, tearing his eyes from the spot where he knew his half–sister currently resided, building up her reserve of power.

"That's comforting," muttered Percy.

"I'm sorry. But it's a secret. Surely you can understand that, Percy?" Nico said, his tone somewhere between sharp and pleading.

Slowly, the older boy nodded. "Just promise me, no _swear_ that it won't backfire on us. That it _will_ help and not hurt us."

Eyes locked and Nico nodded strongly, his voice firmly saying "I swear."

"Good. Now come on; we have a River to get to," Percy said, taking note of how Nico glanced once more at the concealed place within the Underworld.

* * *

From behind her secret place within the deep, dark depths of the rock, she smiled. "Thank you, Nico," she whispered into her hand, before swirling it and sending the shadow message on its way. Since Percy was not a son of Hades, only Nico would be able to hear the message, unless he chose to reveal the contents.

It wasn't that she didn't trust Percy, it was simply that now was not the right time for her true and current form to be revealed. Not to mention that much like Harry had a connection to Voldemort, Percy was in constant contact with Kronos, who was only getting more powerful with each passing day. She of all people knew how dangerous demi–god dreams could be.

Though she wouldn't say it aloud, she was proud of Nico. He had come a long way in such a short period of time. Furthermore, she had found in him something she never thought she would have – family.

_Happy New Year Everyone! :)_

**_Thanks to all who are reading and enjoying this story. If you have any suggestions, (i.e. would like to see something happen, etc.) questions, or comments, please feel free to private message me. Thanks! ~ Leanora_**


	26. Ghosting

**_I unfortunately don't own the worlds of Harry Potter or Percy Jackson. J. K. Rowling and Rick Riordan do._**

**__****_Thank you to my wonderful beta, Book. Freak112233 !_**

**_Just a quick thanks to lilyann96, Fangisnotmyfirstname, Furionknight, RockaRosalie, msewester, Geni Cocco, Chuu112, PhoenixBlack13, A-Heavenly-Devil, 21stCenturyMarauder, vnienhuis, xlovelytinkx, AusAshMommy, ChairmanMeow1409, Kaitoucon, Storylover4ever,_****_AnjuAddams, sapurplemonkey, devilhuntershadow, Lordvolderachel, RosarioLily, Rainy-Round, Amwolf, dobsokks,dalena. nguyen. 106, PersephoneLovesHades, Chocolate-Tama, midnight rose112358, Randall, Kitkatrox, Nadeshiko Kimoto, Whats wrong with obsessions, onyxrose99, and angletricia._**

_Also, I know people have suggested that I take on a co-author and/or concentrate on one story. I am sorry it takes so long. However, I have future plans for these stories and I prefer working alone. I am grateful that everyone keeps reading and puts up with me. Thank you for this suggestion, but though I am busy, I am also very dedicated to these stories. Thank you! :)_

_Reply to Randall:_

_I like your suggestion of Bellatrix somehow becoming "good" again, especially since you're right - Hades wouldn't have chosen her if she was originally a total psycopath. I will definity try and figure things out with this. I also agree with your observation of Lord Voldemort. Thank you for your suggestions! they made me really think about my story!_

_Also, do you by any chance have an actual account? This way I can respond to you personally without giving anything away here? I'm just curious. Thanks again!_

**_Now on with the story! :)_**

**Chapter 25:**

**Ghosting**

Aquila awoke, stretching her sore muscles as her heightened senses and powers automatically took survey of her surroundings. It had been about a month since she had last seen or heard from Percy. Nico, thankfully, was keeping her informed of what was going on within their world. The battle was coming soon, she could sense it. Even in the Underworld, things were restless…well, more so than usual at any rate.

Speaking of another world, she had yet to risk another visit to Harry. Aquila had been keeping tabs on him the best she could, but it certainly wasn't the same. Perhaps it was now time to do so, to see how much she could maintain this time. She felt stronger than she had last time, and so perhaps her powers had expanded beyond even what she already knew.

She could sense things more since her half–death. Though she had always been able to reach out through the shadows, the more she gained strength the more she realized she could do. It was unusual and unprecedented…but she wasn't complaining.

Standing up straight, she slowly breathed in and out, practicing her meditation. Aquila knew she would need full concentration in order to see if she was better. If she was, it would improve things greatly for both of their sides.

Yet…suddenly, her powers reacted. Aquila's eyes snapped open and she reached out with her power to find what had caused the sudden alert, her defenses instantly high. It could simply be a stray soul or hellhound, but she refused to take any chances. Past experiences had taught her to always be on alert and prepared.

A moment later, she relaxed, if only slightly, as she realized that the presence causing her defense and power spike was simply Nico. Yet…why was he visiting in person? Usually he simply sent shadow messages. This worried her. And again, she was hit that she was concerned for people. She was Bellatrix and Hades' daughter. According to reason, she shouldn't…at least, that was what everyone kept telling her.

Lowering her outer barriers, she allowed Nico to see her. Immediately, she sensed his emotions: distraught, worry, and confusion.

As the barriers lowered, he entered, shocked by the wave of power he was hit with as he moved forward. Just how powerful was his sister now? He felt his own shields wanting to block it, while at the same time recognizing it as "friendly" dark magic – that is, not a threat to him. Taking a deep breath, the "young" teen began to speak.

"Aquila, will you – "

"What do you need me to do?" she interrupted, knowing, much like her, that her half–brother had trouble asking for help.

"Percy wants me to convince Father to help out with the war. To try and gain a following from the dead."

"Gee, such a _simple_ task," she replied wryly. "I'll try to move around, feel out and convince the spirits and skeletons I can," she added, marking the cave with her magic, so she would be able to return.

"Go ahead. I'll be behind you."

* * *

Hades sat on his throne, secretly spying on his past lover from within his realm. What had happened to her? The Bellatrix he had known was caring and loving. She was powerful, but not crazy. He – the Bellatrix she had become was not one he knew.

Moving his hand over a pearly white eye, he began reflecting, ghosting through the past.

_"Cissy, come on!" Bellatrix called over her shoulder, heading towards the lake in their back garden._

_Suddenly, the sixteen year old stopped short._

_"Who goes there?" she called, seeing a shift within the shadows._

_"A friend," a cool voice answered._

_"Who are you?"_

_"Hades."_

_"What do you want with me?"_

_"You are a very beautiful young lady. I wish to privately court you," he replied._

_"Are you a pureblood? I won't date anyone less," she responded, head held high._

_"I can be. Come with me and I will show you," Hades said, holding out his hand, tendrils of the dark hanging around. As Bellatrix took the hand, the tendrils encircled her, enveloping her as they traveled._

_"Where are we?"_

_"My domain, lovely," Hades replied, finally making himself known._

_"You – "_

_"I rule over the Underworld," he told her, unable to believe she didn't already know this._

_"You're powerful, then," she stated._

_"Very," Hades said, smirking._

The image changed, revealing the two in a strong embrace.

_"I love you," she whispered, leaning in to kiss her boyfriend of two years. "I'd like to marry you."_

_"I – we can't officially marry. You know that, my Bella," he replied, shifting her._

_"But we – we can still be together, yes?"_

_"Yes, of course. There aren't any rules saying we can't," he replied. _Not yet at least,_ he thought privately, remembering the most recent of council meetings he had been forced to attend._

_"Then when – "_

_"Just as soon as you graduate, I will allow us to," he answered._

The image swirled once more, revealing a later image.

_"Hades, I – I have something I need to tell you," she said, only six simple months later._

_"Oh? And what's that, my sweet Bella?"_

_"My parents…they wish for me to marry."_

_"I see. And how do you feel?'_

_"I wish to stay with you."_

_Hades just nodded, beginning to pace._

_"There's something else, isn't there."_

_'I'm pregnant," she replied. Hades' head snapped to hers._

_"I love you Bellatrix. But I believe, all things considered, that you should allow your parents to plan this wedding. Having a child out of wedlock could be dangerous for you," he said, heart breaking._

_"But I – "_

_"Go Bellatrix. I will be watching."_

Hades sighed, coming out of his memories. It hurt to see her so, to even have let her go. But no one had known the truth about him. He couldn't – he couldn't force her.

A knock sounded, causing him to startle. He appeared even more shocked as the spitting image of his past lover appeared. "Father, I need a favor," said the ghost of his late daughter.

"How – "

"I will explain later. For now, you need to listen to myself and to Nico. There's trouble, and we can help."

Hades readily agreed, if only to help the ghost figure of his daughter…of their daughter.

**_Thanks to all who are reading and enjoying this story. If you have any suggestions, (i.e. would like to see something happen, etc.) questions, or comments, please feel free to private message me. Thanks! ~ Leanora_**


End file.
